


Asim, God of protection

by Angelchexmex, Salllzy



Category: Ancient Egyptian Religion, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Norse Religion & Lore, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mention of abuse, Multi, ansgt, mentions of child abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:10:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelchexmex/pseuds/Angelchexmex, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salllzy/pseuds/Salllzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asim God of protection, child of Ptah. He was born on a new moon, and was blessed by each of the Gods. He was the first child to be born in millennia, for a long time they thought that they would not be able to have any more children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- Do not own anything! Do not make money off this story!
> 
> Authors note- This story will touch a few subjects that many of you will go ewwww at, however it cannot be helped. Not sure if there will be a religious undertone. So please if you feel as if this isn't your cup of tea or it offends someone then don't read it. Now in Greek and Roman mythology there was a lot of inbreeding and other things, such as brothers and sisters having sex. There will also be traces of Norse and Egyptian mythology as well.
> 
> Some of you may not like it and may find it offensive so if you do then please don't read. Once again if there is anything that offends you, makes you upset or you don't like then please do not READ!
> 
> WE WILL NOT SAY IT AGAIN!
> 
> Harry's name will be changed, to Asim. Just so you don't get confused, as to why his name got changed? Well read and find out, for those of you that would like to know what Asim means and then continue reading. The reason Asim was chosen was because of what it means, not just because it sounded nice and looked pretty.
> 
> Gender: Male
> 
> Ethnic Origin: Egyptian
> 
> Meaning: Protector.
> 
> Numerology: People with this name value community and balance, and are dependable and considerate. They often tend to gravitate to occupations where they can act as peacemakers or negotiators, or fulfill these roles among their friends and family, They tend to be conventional, responsible, family-oriented, warm and affectionate. They sometimes worry obsessively about those they care for. They work for harmony and balance in their lives, and respond positively to beautiful things.

Asim God of protection, child of Ptah. He was born on a new moon, and was blessed by each of the Gods. He was the first child to be born in millennia, for a long time they thought that they would not be able to have any more children. That they would be the last of the Egyptian Gods. But Asim was born, with ivory white skin. Snow white teeth, tufts of onyx black hair and the most stunning and truly wonderful thing of all? His clear emerald green eyes, eyes that were so full of life and innocence. Eyes that they hoped would never lose the shine of life in them, eyes that they hoped would stay full on innocence and life.

There was also a problem, Asim wasn't a full God. He was a demigod, Ptah had fallen in love with a mortal woman they hadn't known she was pregnant until she was a good few months along. However unlike the others Gods and Goddess, Egyptian demigods were immortal, so when they did chose to become Gods they didn't go insane or kill themselves.

It was part of the reason why so many Gods and Goddess didn't offer demigod immortality, their human halves caused them to go insane and kill themselves before they had chance to fully become a God. It was how Egyptian demigods had lived for so long, and why the Gods didn't fear for their children's lives. Ptah had nearly lost himself to the grief that he was feeling when he noticed that the only woman that he loved had died, he had been wallowing in his own grief that he hadn't noticed Bast, Ra, Osiris and Anubis look after his child. The other Gods could understand why he was grieving, but what they couldn't understand why he had left Asim.

The child was sweet and loving, he was always worrying over them despite the fact that they were Gods, by the time Ptah had been able to snap out of his grief Asim was already a man and had seen 21 summers, it had been on one of his visits to Anubis that the two of them cross paths. Ptah couldn't believe that the person in front of him was his son, was the little boy that he had seen. He tried not to think of his mortal lover who had died, he couldn't afford to lose himself into grief again. Not when it had cost him so much already.

However Asim had changed, he had lost his innocence his emerald green eyes that once shone with it were duller. As if the life had been slowly drained away from him, Ptah wanted to comfort his son, show him that he was still there but how could he? He hadn't been there and had allowed others to raise his child, however Asim was still loving and caring. He never turned anyone away no matter what, it was why the people loved him so much.

"Father."

Ptah looked at Asim, he was astonished. How was it that he was able to remember him? he shouldn't be able to remember him, after all it had been years since they had seen each other. years that Ptah wished that he had seen.

"Asim."

His voice was hoarse from lack of use, he had rarely talked while he had been lost in his grief. He had done his Godly duties then went back to his realm and grieved, he had forgotten what life outside of his realm looked like.

"You are well?"

Ptah felt a smile tug at his lips, the first one in years. How was it that were other Gods had failed Asim was succeeding without even trying?

"I am well, and are you, yourself well?"

Shadows passed through those eyes as Asim shook his head to try and clear them, he didn't want to think about them right now. He would do so when he was not faced with his father.

"I am as well as can be expected."

Ptah frowned, what did Asim mean? Surely no one would dare harm his son? he wanted to question Asim more, find out everything he could. But he had other things to do, he needed to go and oversee the craftsmen that needed him. So it was with a heavy heart he turned away from his son and walked the other way.

The next time they would meet would be when Asim was dying.

Asim had travelled the full length of Egypt, he was loved by everyone and many couldn't find a bad thing to say about him. Asim would often help those in trouble or would protect those that had no real way of protecting themselves, it was why he was called Asim the protector. Despite the fact that the people had named him, Asim lived upto his name. He gave many people a reason to live even when he himself felt like there was no real reason to go on.

Asim knew that he was going to die, he could feel it. There was a strange smell on the wind and it reminded him of when he would go and visit Anubis, it was the smell of death. Asim wasn't scared, he knew that death would one day come for him and he would welcome that day. He didn't know how or when he would die just that he would, so it didn't surprise him or shock him when he found himself bleeding out onto Egypts gold sand, he could feel death slowly breathing down his neck. He has pushed himself too far and not even his God blood was able to save him from all of the injuries that he had got, but he couldn't find it in himself to be fearful, he had done his job.

He watched with tired eyes as the children ran away, they were safe and that was all that mattered to him, he closed his eyes and hoped that death would take him soon. What he didn't expect was a deep voice above him.

"Sleep my son, I will heal you."

Asim felt something inside of him, that was Ptah his father. What was he doing here? Asim tried to open his eyes to see his father but found that he didn't have the strength.

"Sleep Asim."

Asim subcumed to the darkness that had been creeping in on him for sometime, he felt his fathers hands pick him up but that was all he felt.

Ptah looked at his son, how close was he to losing his gem? Ptah didn't waste anytime in rushing to Anubis, he was hoping that he wasn't to late.

"Anubis!"

The jackal God looked startled as he came rushing into the room, he took one look at the bleeding bundle in Ptah's arms and sprang into action.

"Get the other Gods! I fear we may have to change him!"

Ptah wasted no time and ran out of the room, he found Bast laying in the sun. She purred as the sun warmed her fur up, being half cat had some perks.

"Bast!"

Bast looked up at Ptah and blinked sleepily, what was the craftsmen God doing here?

"Yes Ptah?"

Ptah looked at her his eyes filled with fear as he rasped out.

"It is Asim!"

Bast jumped up off her rock that she had been sun bathing on, the cat Goddess ran towards Anubis's room. She gasped at the sight of Asim, her poor little cub!

"What do you need me to do?"

Anubis looked at the cat Goddess and gave a grim smile.

"We have to turn him now or he dies."

Bast nodded and fell into position, a few seconds later Osiris, Ra and Ptah came running back into the room, they all looked slightly winded.

"We are losing him! We need to turn him now!"

They didn't think they just acted, each one of them so focused on the small body on the stone slab that they had even realised that they were chanting, they nearly stumbled as they felt their power drain. But they didn't stop, they couldn't stop not when Asim depended on them. A blinding bright white light filled the room and Asim was laid on the stone slab, a golden glow was around him and they knew that they were successful, they knew that they had turned Asim into a God. One by one the Egyptian Gods passed out, they had put themselves through to much and now they couldn't cope.

When aim came around he wondered if death had claimed him, but the sight of the Gods laid out of the floor made him pause. he looked down at himself and noticed that there was a golden glow around his hands what had happened? How did he get here? Asim swung his legs off the stone slab and noticed that is was smaller, he looked around the room and noticed that everything was smaller.

He looked at his father and wondered if it was really him that had found him, Asim and ptah had slowly rekindled their relationship, it was by no means fully healed or restored but Asim was happy with it. He slowly walked to Bast and picked her up, he frowned as he noticed how small she was in his arms.

Asim walked to Bast's realm and wondered what they had done to him, he felt as if he was on top of the world right now. Which was strange considering how tired he had been feeling, he had known that he was putting a great strain on his body and wondered when it would catch up to him. But now he wasn't so sure, he felt stronger, healthier. Asim laid Bast down on her bed and caught his reflection in the lake that was in her realm, he looked at his reflection and gasped.

They had turned him into a God.

Asim continued to stare at his reflection in the water, how? What? When? He had been a demigod the last he had known, so how had he went from being a demigod to being a God? Asim thought back, he had been dying? Asim felt his eyes widen that was it! He had been dying then he had heard his fathers voice, his eyebrows furrowed as he tried to tried to think about what had happened next but all he got was darkness.

Asim pondered this new discovery for sometime, he was now a God. He didn't know what to do with the information, what was he going to do? Would he move here? Or would he find his own realm?

There were so many questions and he didn't have the answers to them, he was out of his depth. He didn't know who he could talk to as the Gods were unconscious, that was his fault. If he had been more careful then they wouldn't of had to save him, they would be like this! Asim gripped his hair and he felt a sob well up, he didn't even stop it as he began to cry. Giant crystal like tears fell from his emerald eyes, he was sacred and the only ones that could help him, were unconscious. He wrapped his arms around his torso as he continued to cry, what was he going to do? Who would help him if they didn't wake up?

Asim leaned against a vine covered wall as he cried, he didn't know when the tears stopped falling or when he had curled into a ball. All he knew was if his family didn't wake up then he wouldn't be able to go on without them, they were his world. Asim felt exhausted, he had used nearly all of his energy crying, his cheeks had tear tracks down them and his eyes were red and puffy. Asim gave a final hiccup before he fell into a restless sleep.

~~~~ 3,000 years later ~~~~

3,000 years had passed since Asim had nearly died and the Egyptian Gods were forced to turn him into a God, however it was not all doom and despair. Despite the fact that he had nearly died, Asim was slowly coming back to himself. It looked like his body hadn't been able to take the strain of protecting so many people, eventually it would of shut down and there wouldn't of been anything anyone could have done, this way Asim was with his family and still doing what he loved. Which was why people had built a temple for him.

Asim God of Protection.

He would have argued over the fact that they had built him a temple rather than what they were calling him, but Asim didn't have a problem with them calling him the God of protection considering his name did mean protect. Asim was one of the only gods that could move through time freely, he could go and protect the ones that truly needed protecting. The ones that didn't have any hope, it was why he was far older than he really was, while it had only been nearly 3,000 years since he had been turned into a God in reality? It was far longer, with all of the moving through time Asim did he had aged and they hadn't even know.

Instead of being 3,000 years he was in fact 50,000 years old. It had shocked them when they had found out Ra had even began looking into ways that could prevent further again, however the sun God had been unsuccessful. Anubis always made sure that he kept a very close eye on Asim's life force, there hadn't been any change since he had became a God. Which was a relief to them, they didn't want to feel the horror, anger and grief of nearly losing him a second time.

Still Asim was at an age where he would be looking for someone to take care of him, that was if he was normal. Asim had showed no signs of looking for someone, at first they had put it down to being a new God and having to learn everything all over again, but when they paid attention they noticed that outside of their little family Asim didn't pay anyone else any attention.

Which was worrying, Asim would burn out sooner or later and with how far her was stretching himself it was going to be sooner rather than later. The Gods had moved to Anubis's realm, while Asim was free to come and go and pleased he never seemed to enter any of their realms despite the fact that they had given him permission to do so. Osiris shook his head and looked around.

"This cannot go on any longer."

Ra nodded his head in agreement with Osiris.

"Agreed, Asim needs to rest."

Bast sighed and looked at the dead that were wandering around.

"Then tell him that! Every time the subject of rest comes up he disappears!"

Anubis snorted and looked directly at Ptah who was looking away.

"Sounds like someone who we know."

Ptah scowled, he liked to get things done before he rested. Sometimes it would take longer than he thought but he would get it done in the end!

"This is about Asim, not me!"

The jackal God gave a huff of amusement, dark eyes twinkled with amusement as he looked at Ptah.

"He gets it from you Ptah, if anyone can get through to him it is you."

Ptah sighed and knew that they were right, but that still didn't stop him from stomping his feet as he left Anubis's room he could hear the jackal moaning about his sensitive hearing, Ptah gave a chuckle it served him right! Now all he needed to do was find Asim and he should hopefully, a lot of stress on the word hopefully be able to convince his son to take some time off.

How well it would go, remained to be seen. However Ptah was patient, he could and would wait. He was the God of craftsmen and had developed a lot of patience over the years, and he was going to use every ounce of it! He walked to Asim's realm, unlike the others who had picked a realm that represented them Asim had picked one at random.

While they had rooms their realms were places were they would control, in the realms they could decide who entered and who didn't, much like the Greeks who ruled over different parts. They ruled over their realms, to enter another's realm was a sign of deep trust, sometimes it could take a God centuries if not millennia to enter another's realm. But Asim was God of protection, and like his name said he protected his realm with a fierceness that rivalled that of Anubis.

Ptah stood outside of the swirling crystal that was the entrance to his sons realm, he had only been inside once and that had been it, it had been the only time that he had went in there. Now he was going to go in once again, this time it was to get his son to rest.

"Asim?"

The crystal stopped swirling before it became solid and a door appeared, as if sensing it's masters wishes the door opened. Ptah entered the realm carefully and respectfully, he looked around and noticed that Asim's entire realm was either crystal or diamond, Ptah snorted. Well at least he knew where his diamonds had gone to.

"Father? What can I help you with?"

Ptah looked at Asim, his hair was far longer than he remembered it being, it was now down to his hips. He had several tattoos and markings covering his arms, he also had several ear pieces that were dangling off his lobes, Asim looked at Ptah and wondered why his father had come to visit him.

"Asim we need to talk."

Asim nodded his head and moved to a nearby crystal tree, he looked at the tree and smiled it had been one of the first things that he had created. Ptah followed his son at a more sedated pace, he took in the sight of the realm and wondered if this is was what Asim had been doing. Asim leaned against the trunk of the tree and looked at his father, Ptah sat down on a rock and looked at Asim before speaking.

"Asim, we have noticed that you have been pushing yourself far too much. Yes you are a God and your body can take a lot more now, however the way you are going you will burn out."

Asim tilted his head to the side and studied his father, he knew his father was worried. He could see it in his face and eyes, sometimes he wished that when he had been human his father had worried about him then, but Ptah had been so deep in grief that he hadn't noticed that his son had needed him. Asim could understand, he had seen many people lose a loved one, he had seen the lengths that people would go to in order to bring their loved one back. So he couldn't blame his father, not really.

"Asim please, you need to rest."

Asim sighed, he had known that this would be coming for a long time. He had tried to put it off for as long as possible, but he couldn't deny his father, he couldn't deny any of his family. Still Asim could understand why they were worried so much, he hadn't taken any time for himself since he had became a God.

"Very well."

Ptah was ready to argue, but he stopped and blinked at Asim who was merely smiling.

"You will?"

Asim snorted and shook his head, onyx black hair flew everywhere as he looked at Ptah.

"Yes, I can see that even should I say no. You and the others will force me to take some time for myself."

That was easy, a little to easy. What was Asim planning? Ptah looked at Asim who was gently patting the crystal tree behind him, there was a smile playing on his lips.

"But before I do, I need to sort out everyone who is under my protection. It shall not take long, a year of two at the most."

Ptah wanted to groan there was the catch! Really Asim had learned a little to much from Anubis, Ptah made a note to have words with the God of the dead. His son had never been that cunning, until he had been spending time with Anubis. Still it was better than nothing, either Asim would do what he had said and take some time off or he and the other Gods would force him to take some time off. Either way Asim would be having some time to himself.

"Very well Asim, but if you take longer than two years I will drag you out here and force you to relax is that understood?"

Asim looked at his father and nodded his head, he stood up and walked towards his father. Asim wrapped his arms around his father waist and hugged him.

"You know me father, I will do as I said. Now if you don't mind I have things I need to do before I go."

Ptah placed a kiss on his forehead and left Asim to whatever it was he was doing, Asim hummed and watched his father leave, if he was going to take sometime off then he really needed to get everything done first. There was so much to do and so little time to do it in, Asim drew himself up to his full height, he needed to make sure that everyone who he had blessed was safe. Asim left his realm with a sharp crack and a shower of crystal; each crystal slowly fell to the ground before they turned into diamonds.

Asim maybe the God of protection but he knew how to make an entrance and an exit, that was one thing no one could deny.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asim had looked after Loki, he had heard of the Gods reputation. But what he was looking at wasn’t a God who like to pull pranks and play tricks on people, this was someone who had been beaten to the point of near death. Asim could feel sorrow for the other God, he had known that the other Gods were not as nice or as caring as his family, that they would backstab each other but to do this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer- Do not own anything! Do not make money off this story!
> 
> Authors note- This story will touch a few subjects that many of you will go ewwww at, however it cannot be helped. Not sure if there will be a religious undertone. So please if you feel as if this isn't your cup of tea or it offends someone then don't read it. Now in Greek and Roman mythology there was a lot of inbreeding and other things, such as brothers and sisters having sex. There will also be traces of Norse and Egyptian mythology as well.
> 
> Some of you may not like it and may find it offensive so if you do then please don't read. Once again if there is anything that offends you, makes you upset or you don't like then please do not READ!
> 
> WE WILL NOT SAY IT AGAIN!
> 
> Harry's name will be changed, to Asim. Just so you don't get confused, as to why his name got changed? Well read and find out, for those of you that would like to know what Asim means and then continue reading. The reason Asim was chosen was because of what it means, not just because it sounded nice and looked pretty.
> 
> Gender: Male
> 
> Ethnic Origin: Egyptian
> 
> Meaning: Protector.
> 
> Numerology: People with this name value community and balance, and are dependable and considerate. They often tend to gravitate to occupations where they can act as peacemakers or negotiators, or fulfill these roles among their friends and family, They tend to be conventional, responsible, family-oriented, warm and affectionate. They sometimes worry obsessively about those they care for. They work for harmony and balance in their lives, and respond positively to beautiful things.

The Egyptian gods watched as Asim got ready, he had been sorting everything out and was now going to take some time off. While they were happy that he was taking some time off they were worried about him, it would be the first time that he would be leaving the safety of his realm and their protection. Although Asim didn't really need it they still worried over him, it was hard not to worry about Asim, with his gentle demeanor and constant kindness, they were worried that someone might take advantage of him. But it didn't change the fact that, Asim had been true to his word and had took some time off, at first he had been nervous about seeing the world. He knew that there were other Gods out there, and he didn’t want to run into them. He didn’t know how old they were or what their powers were, so he had kept hidden. It was on one of his trips that he had came across Loki, the Asgardian trickster God, who was in a was bad way, Asim felt his heart go out to him and he took the trickster God back to his cave that he was staying at.

Asim had looked after Loki, he had heard of the Gods reputation. But what he was looking at wasn’t a God who like to pull pranks and play tricks on people, this was someone who had been beaten to the point of near death. Asim could feel sorrow for the other God, he had known that the other Gods were not as nice or as caring as his family, that they would backstab each other but to do this?

It was beyond cruel and cold, so Asim had watched over the recovering Loki. Making sure that he was safe, comfortable and warm, Asim had made sure that he had some furs on hand. He didn’t want the healing God to sleep on the cold stone floor, every morning he would go out and hunt making sure that he had enough meat, berries and vegetables in. He didn’t want Loki to wake up and he didn’t have anything to feed him, Asim made sure that any wounds that Loki had they didn’t become infected, Loki had already fought for his life once it wouldn’t be fair on the other to fight for his life a second time.

Asim had began to fear that death had taken Loki, the other God hadn’t woken up and Asim was worried. While the Egyptian Gods healed quickly he had no idea about the healing rate for others Gods, Loki was the first God that he had met who wasn’t Egyptian. However it looked like Asim’s fear was unfounded as Loki slowly began to wake up, a groan passed his lips as his eyes opened and he blearily looked around.

“W-w-w-where am I?”

Asim rushed to the other Gods side and helped him sit up, for a few moments Loki struggled to sit up but eventually the two of them soon had him propped up against the wall of the cave. Asim studied the other God, he knew appearances could be deceiving, he was living proof of that. Many people when they saw him thought that he couldn't fight because of how lithe his body was, but he had proved them wrong time and time again. Still there was something about Loki that made him pause, he didn't know what it was but he knew that the other God was dangerous should he be pushed to far.

“You are safe, I found you and brought you to the cave that I have been staying in.”

Green eyes met green as the two Gods looked at each other, sizing each other up. Neither one of them moved, it was a test of wills, who had the strongest will. Asim blinked and looked away, while it meant that Loki had won the battle he hadn't won the war, and Asim was willing to prove that. But right now he had other things to worry about.

“Can you move your arms and legs?”

Loki gave Asim a strange look but nodded his head before he moved both of his arms up, he huffed and moved his legs a few centimeters before he felt tired. Asim nodded his head, it was good it meant that Loki still had use of his limbs. While he was the God of protection he had also dabbled in healing as well, and he was glad that he had.

“Who are you?”

Asim blinked at looked at the other God, it wasn't a strange question, but rather the tone of voice that Loki had used. He wasn't sure what to make of it or what it meant, still he had manners that Bast had managed to nag into him. Asim was grateful that Bast hadn't chosen the other methods of getting manners into his head, but the cat Goddess knew him well enough to know that it wouldn't have a good effect on him.

“I am Asim.”

Loki’s eyes narrowed and he scowled, he looked at Asim. There was something unearthly about the man in front of him, Loki would often come to earth and see how the mortals were doing, he would also play tricks on them. Most of them were mainly harmless, but this time? He had pulled a prank on Thor and Thor hadn't reacted well, neither had the band of goons that followed Thor around like a lost dog. They had managed to corner Loki and thought that it would be a good idea to ‘teach’ him a lesson, however when they had noticed the state that he was in they had fled. Leaving Loki to bleed out in the middle of the forest, he had been so sure that he would of died but the Asim had came. Loki continued to stare at Asim making the other God feel very uncomfortable, Asim shifted underneaths Loki’s stare as Loki pointed out.

“You are not mortal.”

Asim blinked and tilted his head to the side, he had been so sure that he hadn't given anything away so how had Loki figured it out?

“No I am not.”

Loki’s scowl became even more pronounced as he stared at Asim, he felt like smirking when he saw Asim begin to shift around. Asim didn't know what the other God was doing, but if Loki continued to stare at him he knew he was going to freak out, the way that those green eyes kept looking at him, it was as if the other God was tricking to figure him out, as if he was trying to find out all of his deep dark secrets. Loki continued to stare at Asim, they both knew that Asim was going to break soon.

“I am Asim God of protection.”

Loki looked at Asim, he had a good long look and noticed that there was a suppressed golden glow around the other. Normally a God would allow others to see their glow, it would mean that they were either doing their duties or looking for a fight, some of the Gods would even stop and talk to different Gods. It was how they were able to tell each other apart from the mortals, but Asim?

Asim had suppressed his glow, it was nearly completely suppressed and Loki wondered why that was. He had never met a God that had tried to fly underneath the radar before, normally Gods were proud to be Gods. But Asim seemed different, he seemed far more delicate than the brutes that Loki was used to. He would ponder on it later for now he would introduce himself.

“I am Loki God of mischief.”

He didn't bother with the rest of his titles as most people knew him for being the God of mischief anyway, the others people had added on because either they were bored and had nothing better to do or they tried to create a bad reputation for him, after all who would want to be friends with the God of lies?

Asim nodded his head, he had already known that, but he wasn't going to tell the other God that. Asim wasn't sure what the other God would do once he was healed, would he leave? Or would he chose to stay with him? Asim couldn't say what the other God would do, he hadn't known him for very long. But for however long Loki decided to stay Asim knew he would enjoy the others company.  

Loki had fell back asleep shortly after their small talk, Asim didn't really mind as the other God was still healing and he couldn't really blame him. It was nice having some company for sometime, while he didn't mind being alone he would often find himself wishing for someone to talk to. Even though he had found Loki in a bad way, he was happy that he had found Loki when he had. Asim settled at the front of the cave and looked up at the dark sky, were his family alright? Did they miss him as much as he missed them?

Asim sighed as more questions began to fill his mind, he wasn't sure what he was doing. He had agreed to taking a break to stop his family from worrying, but so far all he had learned was the other Gods were cruel and mortals could be just as bad. But he was going to stick to this trip, he would see it through then go back home. As Asim was looking up at the sky he didn't notice a pair of green eyes watching him.

Two days later Loki was healed enough for him to leave the cave and Asim, Asim tried not to let him get to him, but he had found company in the other. Loki was funny, and he had a very dry sense of humor, something that Asim had come to enjoy. Even though humor was not his strongest suit Asim could enjoy a good joke or trick, but his humor was very dark, but that was all due to Anubis. The jackal God’s humor was severely twisted and very dark, it was him that Asim had got his sense of humor from. But it wasn't all that bad, he had come to enjoy Loki’s dry sense of humor.

“What will you do now?”

Loki shrugged his shoulders, he hadn't really thought about what he would do once he was healed. It wasn't like he could go back to Asgard, there was no doubt that they would think that he was dead. So no he wasn't going to go back there, but he still needed to think of something to do.

“I was thinking of travelling with you.”

That was only the half truth, Loki didn't trust anyone else around Asim. Asim was far too kind and he understood why Asim’s glow had been suppressed, he didn't want the other Gods to find him, Loki wasn't blind or stupid he knew that the other Gods would take advantage of Asim, the other God was a bleeding heart. While it could cause him problems Asim seemed to be loved by everyone who had met him, it confused Loki. Still he would travel with Asim and keep everyone who he didn't like away from him, he didn't want any of them getting any ideas!

Besides Loki had always wanted to be a big brother and now he was getting the chance to do so, even if Asim got into more trouble than he did, which coming from the God of mischief said something.


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was a gem among gems and they weren’t going to deny that, onyx black hair that looked like spun silk, eyes that looked as if they had been carved out of the most flawless emeralds. Red lips that reminded them of freshly spilt blood, teeth so white they looked like carefully crafted pieces of ice. Then there was the flawless snow white skin that looked as soft as satin, not that they would know what his skin felt like but they could guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer- Do not own anything! Do not make money off this story!!
> 
> Authors note- This story will touch a few subjects that many of you will go ewwww at, however it cannot be helped. Not sure if there will be a religious undertone. So please if you feel as if this isn't your cup of tea or it offends someone then don't read it. Now in Greek and Roman mythology there was a lot of inbreeding and other things, such as brothers and sisters having sex. There will also be traces of Norse and Egyptian mythology as well.
> 
> Some of you may not like it and may find it offensive so if you do then please don't read. Once again if there is anything that offends you, makes you upset or you don't like then please do not READ!!!!
> 
> WE WILL NOT SAY IT AGAIN!!!!!!!

Time changes everything from plants to people, even Gods are affected by time and change. Asim and Loki had spent a year travelling around the world and seeing everything, they had returned to Egypt and Asim had introduced Loki to his family, surprisingly they had gotten on. While there had been some bumps and hiccups along the way, they had gotten stronger for it.

Every few thousand or so years all of the Gods would meet, they would discuss alliances and things that had been going on. They would even trade with one and other, Asim had never been to a meeting before, his family preferring to keep him safe and away from everyone. However it was mainly the Greek Gods that they had been keeping him away from.

The Egyptian Gods, didn't trust the Greek ones. It had nothing to do with the fact that there was more of them or some of them even shared duties, it was the fact that they liked beautiful things and Asim was just that. They also knew about the Greeks reputation for ‘shag and run’ meaning they would have sex with someone and then leave them, Asim was too gentle for them to do that to him. Asim hadn't had a lover and they were happy with it, they didn't think that anyone was good enough for him.

However Asim was at an age where his presence at a meeting was mandatory, the other Gods knew that they wouldn't be able to protect Asim from the Greeks any longer. But that didn't mean they wouldn't go down fighting, if anyone of them wanted Asim they would have to get through them first. However they were looking forward to the other Gods meeting Asim, they knew that Asim was a gem among gems and they wouldn't be able to resist themselves.

It was why Loki had came up with a plan or two, there was no way he was letting his little brother court someone who wasn't good enough. Which was why he had placed several spells on him, if anyone tried to do anything to Asim? They would be electrocuted.

While the other Gods were planning and scheming Asim was slowly getting ready, he knew that one day the other Gods would find out about him, he had been prepared for that. That didn't mean that he had to like it, Asim scowled he felt like some sort of new toy that was being put on display for everyone to see. Asim pulled the silk top over his head, he did not want to go!

~~~~~ Olympus ~~~~~

The whole of Olympus was in a tizzy, Gods were rushing around trying to get sorted before the other Gods came. They had been planning this for sometime and many of them were looking forwards to seeing their old friend or in some cases their rivals, they couldn't help but rub it into their faces that they were the better race of Gods.

But there was another reason that they were all eager for this meeting, they had all heard of a new God, Asim. They hadn't met the other God the Egyptian Gods had been very careful in not allowing him to leave their realm, so they were eager to see what he looked like. They had heard rumours about his beauty, but no one had been able to tell them if it was the truth or not. But they would find out later on today whether or not the rumours had been exaggerated or not.

“Is everything ready?”

They turned and looked a Zeus who was calmly sat on his throne, he had been overseeing everything. Making sure that everything was going according to plan. They couldn't afford to make any mistakes, not with their reputation on the line.

“Yes Lord Zeus, everything is going according to plan.”

Zeus nodded his head and leaned back in his throne, in just a few short hours the halls of Olympus would be filled with other Gods. He wanted to make an impression on them, after all it had been a good few thousand years since they had hosted a meeting. He wanted everything to be perfect, nothing could go wrong.

Zeus like the other Gods had heard about Asim, he wanted to meet the other God. He unlike the other Gods knew what Asim was the God of, Zeus wanted to snort. Really? God of protection, what did he protect?

Rabbits?

However he knew better than anyone that it was best to reserve judgement, he hadn't met the other God so he couldn't say what he was protecting. For all Zeus knew he could be protecting demigods, that thought caused Zeus to pause. If Asim was protecting demigods then he would have crossed into their territory which was an offence and therefore he could be punished. So if Asim had been in their territory without informing them it meant he would be fair game, for any and all Greek Gods, meaning any of the Gods could punish him if they so wished. Zeus hated the wait and see game, more often than not he smote things because he was bored. But for now it would be the best way to go.

“They will be arriving soon.”

Zeus looked at Poseidon who was stood calmly next to his throne, Poseidon, Hades and himself knew the laws well enough; seeing as they had been the ones to write them. The three of them knew that this meeting could go one of two ways, either they would have a friendly meeting or they would be punishing Asim for crossing over into their territory. Both looked promising.

Still they would only be doing one, everyone turned and looked at the entrance of Olympus, they could hear the footsteps of approaching Gods. Everyone moved to their thrones and waited to see which ones it would be.

“This place is so big! Why does it need to be this big? And marble really?”

They looked at each other, that was a voice that they didn't know. It was soft and feminine, but there was also an undertone of power. Many of them held their breaths it was the new God.

“Asim, hush child.”

It was the deep voice of Anubis, it merely confirmed that it was the Egyptian Gods that had arrived first. The footsteps got closer and many of them were straining their necks to catch a glimpse of the new God, they were all eager to meet him or her. The great brass door opened and many of them held their breath. Osiris walked in first, his head held high as he nodded to Hades, Poseidon and Zeus.

Ptah came in next, his strides were slow and measured. His eyes found Hephaestus, the  Greek God’s eyes narrowed, there was a rivalry between the two of them and it had spanned on for many years. He neared the three thrones and bowed his head, he didn’t want to be here and he didn’t want his son here at all. He didn’t trust the Greek Gods with his son and he never would he knew their reputation far too well, and considering the amount of demigod children they all had? Ptah knew that there was some truth to the stories.

Ra quickly followed his dark eyes immediately caught sight of Apollo, the eagle headed God really wanted to hit Apollo, he knew that he would be one of the first ones that would go for Asim as soon as he entered the room. Ra knew that Apollo was a playboy, he was almost as bad as Zeus and that was saying something considering the amount of lovers that Zeus had was in the thousands if not more than that. Ra bowed his head to the big three as they liked to be called. There was a reason that he wasn't last, normally at these meeting Ra would go last due to him being the eldest out of the Egyptian Gods, this time Asim would be last due to the fact that it was his first meeting and the others had went first in an attempt to protect him, whether it would work or not remained to be seen.

Bast came next a smile was tugging at her lips, her whiskers twitched with agitation. She wanted to take Asim and run far away from here, but doing so could cause a war, and Asim wouldn’t want that. She bared her teeth in a smile and bowed her head, she looked at the Greek Gods, she wanted to mock them. Show them that while they may be powerful they had the rarest gem that anyone had ever seen, but deep down she knew that Asim wasn’t a toy or a gem he was living and breathing and treating him otherwise was bad news for anyone.

They waited for the next God and they were shocked and surprised to find out that it was Loki, from what they had gathered Loki had been killed on a prank gone wrong. Of course they had tried to find out just what had happened but not of the Asgardian Gods would say anything, which was suspicious. Loki bowed to Zeus, Hades and Poseidon before he moved away from the three thrones and stood next to Ra and Osiris. Loki like the Egyptian Gods didn't want Asim here, he knew that moment that the Greek Gods saw him they would begin chasing after him, being married wouldn't stop them.

Anubis walked into the room, his dark eyes gleamed as he met the eyes of the other Egyptian Gods, they would stay here for a hour or two which was acceptable seeing as Gods couldn’t really take that much time off. Well they could if they wanted the world to end, Anubis tilted his head at the big three, he turned and looked at the brass doors as he spoke.

“Introducing, Asim God of Protection.”

Soft footsteps walked towards the door, a large cloak was covering Asim. The cloak brushed against the floor as he slowly walked to the thrones, green eyes looked at everyone from underneath the cloak. Anubis shared a smirk with the other Egyptian Gods, leave it to Asim to catch everyone’s attention and he hadn’t even done anything yet. Loki wanted to chuckle at his little brothers antics, leave it to Asim to have everyone on the edge of their seats. Slowly snow white hands came to the hood and slowly pulled it down. Emerald green eyes stared at the Gods, blood red lips were pulled into a small smile. Asim tilted his head to the Gods.

“Lords Hades, Zeus and Poseidon. I thank you for inviting me.”

With that Asim gracefully walked away to stand with his family, he didn’t feel the eyes of the Greek Gods on his from. The Greek Gods shared a look, Asim was not what they had expected at all. They had thought that he might take after the other Gods, that he would be part animal. That was what they had been expecting, but not this beauty that had stood before them.

It was clear that Asim was very beautiful, and judging from the stares that every male Greek God was giving him they were all in agreement on that, however they were not dumb enough to try anything with the other Gods around him. The Egyptian Gods would rather wage a war than allow them anywhere near Asim, that much was clear. But that didn’t explain why Loki was there, they knew that the trickster God was Asgardian and not Egyptian so how had he joined their ranks?  

 

Many of the Greek Gods shared a look, there was a story behind that and from the looks of it a very good one. What bothered most of them was how close Loki was standing to Asim, their arms touched every so often and there was a softness in Loki’s eyes when he looked at Asim, just how close were the two of them? Loki leaned over and murmured into Asim’s ear

“It seems you are creating quite the stir brother.”

Asim turned and looked at Loki, his eyes filled with confusion as he bit his bottom lip. He didn’t notice the stares he was getting as he did so, Asim looked around the room and didn’t understand what Loki was talking about. Asim quickly glanced around the room, what did Loki mean? How had he caused a stir?

Loki tried not to laugh as he looked at Asim, Asim was so innocent it wasn’t even funny sometimes, but then again Asim had never really taken an interest in men or women. If Loki didn’t know any better he would say that Asim didn’t find either gender attractive. But he did, and he knew that Asim was far too busy to even think about courting anyone, after all who would want to be courted by someone who was gone for years at a time?

Speaking of time Loki made a note to talk to Ra and Anubis about Asim, the God of protection was pushing himself again, the last time that it had happened Asim had been confined to his bed for three weeks while his body healed. The scolding he had gotten off everyone had not been nice, there was also the fact that they had sealed him realm from him, but that was a minor detail.

Many of the Greek Gods were looking at Asim, while they were the first ‘pure’ human looking Gods, it didn’t change the fact that Asim was beautiful and it was a shame that he wasn’t a Greek God. Since he was Egyptian they would have to tread very carefully, they didn’t need a war on their considering that Ra was one of the oldest Gods in existence alone with Anubis and the jackal God still had a bone to pick with some of the Greek Gods.

The Greek Gods knew that they appreciated beauty, it was hard not to. From the finest women to the most stunning gems, it was how they were and they were not ashamed to admit that. So what if they had a string of lovers? It just meant that they were beautiful and they appreciated the fact, however Asim?

He was a gem among gems and they weren’t going to deny that, onyx black hair that looked like spun silk, eyes that looked as if they had been carved out of the most flawless emeralds. Red lips that reminded them of freshly spilt blood, teeth so white they looked like carefully crafted pieces of ice. Then there was the flawless snow white skin that looked as soft as satin, not that they would know what his skin felt like but they could guess.

Still the Greek Gods were not on a mission.

Get Asim.

 


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asim was slumped on the floor his breathing even and he looked peaceful, Anubis was softly panting, it had been some time since he had to release that much power in one go, the jackal God turned around and looked at the other Gods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer- Do not own anything! Do not make money off this story!! 
> 
> Authors note- This story will touch a few subjects that many of you will go ewwww at, however it cannot be helped. Not sure if there will be a religious undertone. So please if you feel as if this isn't your cup of tea or it offends someone then don't read it. Now in Greek and Roman mythology there was a lot of inbreeding and other things, such as brothers and sisters having sex. There will also be traces of Norse and Egyptian mythology as well.
> 
> Some of you may not like it and may find it offensive so if you do then please don't read. Once again if there is anything that offends you, makes you upset or you don't like then please do not READ!!!! 
> 
> WE WILL NOT SAY IT AGAIN!!!!!!!

Chapter 4

The thing with plans is they never go right, the tiniest detail can set everything back or derail it completely. In this case it was Asim himself, he hadn’t known that they were flirting  with him, and would often leave with a very confused expression on his face. Now normally it would be funny, if it wasn’t happening to them. But it was and they quickly realised that Asim didn’t know that they were flirting with him, but that didn’t matter as they still had a day until the Norse Gods arrived.

So for now they would try and catch Asim, what they failed to realise was there were several Gods laughing their arses off at the sight of them trying to woo Asim. Now the Egyptian Gods very rarely got a kick out of anything like this, because it simply wasn’t funny, however seeing the great and powerful Greek Gods deal with a pure and innocent Asim had caused them to split their sides with laughter.

But it was only funny for so long, when the Egyptian Gods noticed that the Greek Gods were serious in their pursuit of Asim, they took a rather dark turn. As far as they were concerned no one, be they mortal, God or Titan were good enough for Asim. It was why they had began running interference with the Greek Gods and Asim, Asim didn’t have any idea of what was going on.

He knew that something was going but he didn’t know what, it was strange for Asim never had anyone other than his family pay attention to him. So being on the receiving end of so much attention made him very uncomfortable, most of the time he wished that he was back in Egypt safe and sound in his realm. But he couldn’t do it, not without consequences,  Asim didn’t want to start a war over something so petty.

But that didn’t explain the looks that they were giving him, it was strange and very confusing for Asim. Now Asim knew about sex it was hard not to know about it after he walked in on Ptah and Osiris doing it on the stone slab in Anubis’s realm, so yes he knew about sex and had a live demonstration for his troubles. But he didn’t know about other things, such as courting, wooing and flirting, call him dense but Asim simply hadn’t been on the receiving end of such things. After all being one of the youngest Gods in physical age meant that people would baby him, sometimes they would try and smother him, but he nearly always got away.

So the Greek Gods flirting was falling onto a dense person, and while the Greek Goddess were enjoying it to begin with, some like Hera and Hestia that found it far too amusing were worried. They had never seen the male Greek Gods like this, normally it was a passing fancy. Once they had slept with someone they would move onto the next target, however this time it looked like they were going all out. While it was a shock to them it was also a stab in the heart.

Long ago shortly after the fall of Kronos, they were told that one day the Greek Gods soul mate would find them. None of them had put any stock into it because they were just that, Gods. Why would they need someone who was weak? Why would they need someone who would constantly want protecting? They didn’t, so they had dismissed the whole thing as a silly notion, it was only now that they were beginning to even think about it.

However now it looked like it held some grain of truth, it would explain why the Gods were going so rabid, and trying to woo one person. But that still didn’t explain why Asim didn’t know, after all he must have some idea about the power that he held over them right? Wrong, Asim didn’t know about the prophecy or about him being a soul mate to any God let alone the Greek Gods, as far as Asim was concerned he didn’t deserve the attention that they were giving him.

Which led to Asim hiding in the library, it was quiet and peaceful and Asim found that he loved the feel of the pages between his fingers, sure he got a few paper cuts but it was worth it. Asim hummed as he flipped a page of a book, he found the ancient books and scrolls to very fascinating and he couldn’t help but read them, there was so much history!

“Brushing up on your history?”

Asim jumped at the deep and dangerous voice that had came from behind him, the book fell to the floor as he whirled around a dagger in his hand as he looked at the very amused God that was stood behind him.

“Apologises Lord Hades, I didn’t know it was you.”

Hades merely smirked, he enjoyed it when people reacted to him. But what he was really enjoying was the delightful blush that was staining the young God’s cheeks, a light red dusting was covering Asim’s cheeks as he picked up the book. Hades felt like chuckling, but he wasn’t going to he didn’t want to scare Asim off. There was something about the other God that called to him, he like the rest of his family had heard about the prophecy.

However unlike the rest of his family, he had believed some of it, only some but it was enough. Hades stalked towards Asim who had picked the book up and had placed it on a nearby marble table, Asim huffed what was with the Greek Gods and marble? It was the same with Ptah and his collection of diamonds! Or Bast and her cats that she had, although Asim would admit that they were severely cute and he would often spend time with the small bundles of fur.

Hades was stood behind Asim, he was admiring the onyx black hair that was tied in a braid with a single emerald clip at the base of it, it was something so simple yet elegant. Hades laid a cold hand on Asim’s shoulder and the younger God jumped, if it hadn’t have been for Hade’s hand on Asim’s shoulder the younger God would have fallen over once again.

“You enjoy reading?”

Asim nodded his head, he could feel the power rolling off the other God in waves, unlike Anubis whose power reminded Asim of a dark night, Hades power was cold. It reminded Asim of being trapped in the middle of a snowstorm and not being able to escape, still it was soothing, after spending so much time around Anubis, Asim had come to find comfort in people who ruled over the dead.

“Yes Lord Hades.”

Asim was being respectful, he had no idea what could or would set a Greek God off. So he was keeping his head down and mouth shut, Hades looked at Asim who had sat back down in the chair and was looking everywhere but him, was he really that frightening? Something struck deep inside of Hades he didn’t want Asim to be frightened of him, everyone else he could deal with but Asim? Never, him. The two of them sat in silence, Hades wanting to find someway to break it and Asim was to scared to break it, what if he said something wrong? Hades stifled a smirk as he looked at Asim who was shifting, Asim’s eyes darted up to Hades before they darted back down to the floor.

“Is something that matter Asim?”

Asim knew that he was far lower on the food scale than Hades, after all Hades was one of the big three, while he was just a minor God, he didn’t have a right to ask Hades anything. Asim bit his lip and shook his head he wasn’t going to risk the wrath of Hades, Hades frowned Asim was far too submissive at times, it was almost as if he was afraid to ask questions, but surely the Egyptian Gods wouldn’t of punished him for asking questions.

“ I believe I ask you a question Asim.”

He had tried being nice, he really had but the way the other God was acting you think he was planning on stealing his soul. Still he had tried and that was the main thing for him, Asim’s eyes widened as he kept them on the floor, Asim was reminded of his time at the temple. He felt fear grip his heart as his breath began to quicken, Hades looked at the other God who was slowly having a panic attack. At first he thought that Asim was merely acting, trying to get out of answering his question, it wouldn’t be the first time that someone had done it.

However the thought quickly fled as he seen the pure terror in Asim’s eyes, what had happened? Hades went to move and Asim bolted for the door, Hades quietly cursed and ran after Asim, who was making his way down the marble halls. However neither God had got very far as Loki came wandering down the hall, Loki took one look at Asim and sprang into action.

“Shhh, Asim. You are safe here.”

Anubis and Ra came out of their rooms and saw Asim being held by Loki as Loki continued to whisper words of comfort into his ear.Loki rubbed soothing circles on Asim’s back, his green eyes looked right at Hades, his lips pulled back into a snarl.

“Leave him alone.”

None of the other Gods gave Hades any time to reply, they had left the hallway and the sound of a door slamming firmly closed echoed throughout the empty hallway, Hades wasn’t sure what had happened. One minute things had been fine, then next thing he knew Asim was panicking, and now because of that he couldn’t get to Asim. But no matter, he would find a way to the little God, he would just need to bide his time and wait. Two things he was good at, unlike the rest of his family, speaking of family. Where were they all? Hades was sure that they had been in the throne room not that long ago, and they couldn’t have gotten very far.

“Do you think he sees us?”

“Be quiet! I can’t see what is going on!”

“Shhh! They might hear us!”

“Hermes shut up!”

Hades pinched the bridge of his nose, really when would they learn? Hades walked away, his footsteps echoing off the marble floors. He would find out just what was going on, Asim was theirs and he wasn’t going to let something as simple as a panic attack come between Asim and them.

~~~~~~ Loki ~~~~~~

Loki rubbed circles on Asim’s back, the whimpers that were coming from Asim were breaking his heart. He had never known how bad Asim’s life was before he became a god, he knew that Asim had lived at a temple but had ran away at a somewhat early age. He had been 16 summers when he had finally had enough and ran from the temple, whatever had happened at the temple Asim wouldn’t speak about it, it was why Loki was dead set on protecting him. The Egyptian Gods had learned that they couldn’t shout, if they raised their voices it would set Asim off.

“Hush, Asim. Your safe, its Loki.”

He winced as he felt Asim’s nails dig into his skin,  Asim may not look like a God or act like one but he had the strength of one, that much was very true and Loki was getting a dose of that strength.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

Loki continued to rub circles on Asim’s back, he wanted to track down and kill whoever had hurt Asim. He knew that the Egyptian Gods had tried to raise Asim, but they couldn’t look after him all the time it was why he had been placed in a temple to begin with, it meant that they could easily check up on him. They could keep an eye on Asim, but now Loki was wondering what happened in-between the times that the Gods would check up on him.

“Your safe, I won't let anyone hurt you.”

Loki rocked backwards and forwards with Asim, normally he would have calmed down by now. But with everything that was going on, the Norse Gods coming and coming here to Olympus Asim hadn’t had any time to himself, he hadn’t been able to take a moment and just be himself. Not when he had so many people watching his every move, waiting to see what he would do.

Loki’s lips pulled back into a snarl, he wanted to get back at all of them so badly. He really did, Asim wasn’t some sort of pet that they could look at when they were bored, Asim was a living breathing being! Loki hummed and hoped that Asim would calm down, if he didn’t he would be forced to find someone. He didn’t want to leave Asim by himself, not with so many Gods wanting to see what he could do, and it wasn’t just that they wanted to bed his little brother as well. So no Loki wasn’t going to leave Asim by himself, if anything happened to him he wouldn’t be able to forgive himself, even if Asim did forgive him.

“Shhh, I have got you.”

Asim sobbed and gripped Loki’s shirt, Loki felt the tears soak his shirt but paid it no mind. It was after all a shirt and could be cleaned or replaced, Asim couldn’t. Asim clung onto Loki harder, his nail scraping against Loki’s skin. Loki sighed this was getting out of hand, he sighed and picked Asim up, he didn’t want to do this but he needed to. Asim hadn’t calmed down, and he had gone from worried to concerned and now he was scared, it had never taken Asim this long to calm down before, so why was he now?

Loki cradled Asim close to his chest, he didn’t care that he was carrying Asim bridal style. Loki kept Asim close to his chest, not that he would have been able to move Asim from his chest, the tight grip that Asim had on his clothing made him wince. Loki turned around a corner and nearly sagged with relief.

“Anubis! Ptah!”

The two Gods in question turned and looked at Loki, their eyes widened as they caught sight of Asim.  The two Gods rushed over to Loki, Anubis looked at Loki as Ptah took Asim off him.

“How long has he been like this?”

Loki shook his head, he watched as Ptah hummed and tried to calm Asim down, he wasn’t sure if it would work or not.

“I am not to sure, I don’t know what set him off.”

Anubis went to answer but a velvety voice stopped him.

“Perhaps I can help?”

Loki whirled around and glared at Hades who was stood behind them, he snarled as he looked at the Lord of the Underworld.

“It’s your fault to begin with!”

Anubis put a hand on Loki’s shoulder and pulled him back, the two Lord of the dead looked at each other. Much like Ra and Apollo the two had a somewhat friendship and rivalry going on, it was mainly due to the fact that they were both Gods of the same thing, meaning there would often be clashes over whose domain it was. Anubis shook his head, now wasn’t the time for the two of them to start having the same age old fight, his lips curled into a snarl at the thought of the other God doing something to harm Asim.

“What pray tell can you help with?”

Anubis looked at Hades, he was ready for a fight should it come to that. He was getting tired of the way that the Greek Gods were chasing Asim around, he had found it slightly amusing at first. But now? Now he had a very long list of every God that had flirted, made innuendos, attempted to woo, him or court him. It was a very long list and Anubis had the intention of going through it with a fine tooth comb, if he had his way Asim would stay an innocent virgin for the rest of time.However that would have to wait, because right now they needed to calm down Asim, who was getting closer and closer to passing out.

“Anubis!”

Anubis whirled around, it looked like it was one of those very, very few times that Asim needed his power to calm down. Anubis sighed as he felt his power slowly uncurl from him, he felt his power slowly circle around Asim before it curled around the younger God. However his power had not gone unnoticed by everyone and now many of the Gods had appeared in the hallway, some of them had their weapons drawn. Loki and Ptah stopped the Greek Gods before they could get to close, many of them had thought that there had been an attack or that Hades and Anubis were fighting.

But that didn’t matter, Anubis kept on releasing his power, ignoring the shivers that some of the younger Gods were doing. Anubis was focused on Asim who was slowly calming down the more his power wrapped around him, slowly his breathing even out. Anubis watched in relief when Asim slumped to the floor, he called his power back. Tendrils of his power slowly came back to him, it was a slow process not like when he had released his power, the tendrils caressed Asim before going back to their master. Asim was slumped on the floor his breathing even and he looked peaceful, Anubis was softly panting, it had been some time since he had to release that much power in one go, the jackal God turned around and looked at the other Gods as he snarled.

“What happened?”

 

 


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone had chance to say anything there was a roar that echoed off the walls and bounced around Olympus.
> 
> “LOKI!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer- Do not own anything! Do not make money off this story!! 
> 
> Authors note- This story will touch a few subjects that many of you will go ewwww at, however it cannot be helped. Not sure if there will be a religious undertone. So please if you feel as if this isn't your cup of tea or it offends someone then don't read it. Now in Greek and Roman mythology there was a lot of inbreeding and other things, such as brothers and sisters having sex. There will also be traces of Norse and Egyptian mythology as well.
> 
> Some of you may not like it and may find it offensive so if you do then please don't read. Once again if there is anything that offends you, makes you upset or you don't like then please do not READ!!!! 
> 
> WE WILL NOT SAY IT AGAIN!!!!!!!

No one dared to move as the jackal God glared at them all, Asim’s light breathing could be heard in the hallway. Ra had come with the rest of the Gods when he had felt Anubis’s power, he looked at the scene with dark eyes, and he felt anger. Anger that someone had upset Asim, anger that someone had dared to try and harm him, but he was going to wait. Ra knew that going into action without all the facts could lead to war, it could very well lead to the Gods killing each other, and then where would they be?

Ptah held his son in his arms, Asim had never deserved any of this, but the Fates were rarely kind every God knew that. Yet Asim had the hardest life out of all of them, and he never once complained he never once backed down. He would bend but he wouldn’t break, Ptah often compared his son to a willow tree bending but never breaking. He looked at his son’s face and wondered what he saw behind those eyes, what horrors he faced every time he closed his eyes.

Loki was clenching his fists, he really wanted to hit something right now, but he knew that it wasn’t the time or the place.

“Perhaps we should take him somewhere?”

Loki gave a dark glare to the God who dared suggest that Asim be taken away from them, away from him.

“And what would you do should he have another attack?”

Apollo looked slightly angry and frustrated that someone would dare to question his healing his healing abilities.

“I think I could manage thank you very much.”

However it was the wrong thing to say, as emotions were running high. Before anyone had moved Loki had thrown a punch at Apollo and broke his nose, blood squirted from between the Gods fingers as he tried to stop the bleeding. Loki made no mind to his throbbing hand as he sneered at the God.

“It took nearly all of Anubis’s power to calm him down, and you think that you could easily do so?”

Apollo glared at Loki who was starting to feel a very painful throb in his hand, Loki looked down at his hand and wondered if he had broken his knuckles, and it wouldn’t shock him if he had done so. After all the Greek Gods were known for their very hard head. Many of the Gods stared at Loki, they looked at him as if they didn’t know him, and in some cases that were true they didn’t know him.

But even the ones that didn’t knew that Loki punching Apollo was out of character for him, so it begged the question why did he do it? They didn’t have an answer for that, Apollo glared at Loki; if looks could kill Loki would be dead several times over. Thankfully looks couldn’t kill, and as such Loki was safe from the death glare that Apollo was sending his way.

But just because he was safe from looks didn’t mean that he was safe altogether, many of the Gods had raised their weapons and were getting ready to strike Loki down, the thought of war was far from everyone’s mind as the two sides glared at each other, neither one was willing to move. Loki clenched and unclenched his hand, he was dying to hit Apollo again, and he wanted to put the pretty boy God in his place. But they had bigger problems that Loki wanting to hit Apollo for a second time, Hestia came around the corner her eight year old form had disappeared as she looked at both sides her hands on her hips.

“What is the meaning of this?”

Many of the younger Gods looked away, Hestia was the first and last living Olympian, and she was the Goddess of Hearth and family. While normally she was kind, sweet and caring she could be as vicious as Zeus should someone threaten her domain or her family, and right now both sides were doing that.

“Well?”

Ra and Bast both shared a look, while Bast was on better terms with Hestia than the rest of the Egyptians that didn’t mean that she would come out of this unscathed. Ptah couldn’t be bothered with everything that was going on, he didn’t care that what he was doing was seen as disrespectful, he didn’t care that this could possibly set the Greek Gods against them.

What he did care about was his son, his son who was lying on a cold marble floor. Ptah moved past Bast and Ra before picking his unconscious son up, if he had to he would deal with the problems later. Anubis looked at Ptah and nodded his head, the Egyptian Gods moved out of the way and allowed Ptah and Asim through before they formed a wall in front of the Greek Gods, and Loki fingered his dagger that was attached to his belt. He didn’t want to use it, he had always preferred using his hands when it came to combat, but he knew should he have to then he would use it.

Both sides were refusing to move, Hestia was stood in the middle of the two groups glaring darkly at both sides, Hestia had seen a lot of things. Her age had allowed her to see the rise and fall of empires and civilizations, see had seen many heroes come and go, but she had never seen the two sides like this. Hestia could understand that there was some rivalry between the two groups that was to be expected with some of them sharing domains with each other, but for the most part they could get along.

Warm fire eyes looked at the two sides, whatever was going on it was big. Hestia knew that with her family chasing after Asim would cause problems, it was clear that the Egyptians didn’t like the way that the men were chasing after Asim. But this? This had escalated to something that was far beyond mere chasing; Bast looked at Hestia out of all the Greek Gods Hestia was the one that she got one with the most. The two of them preferred to share a domain rather than fight over it.

“They caused him to have an attack, the first one in 3,000 years. So no, we are not going to move.”

The Goddess of the Hearth looked at Bast; her lips were pulled back in a snarl as she glared at the Gods that stood opposite her. Her whiskers twitched in irritation, both sides were still tense and the atmosphere was still tangible.

“You didn’t tell them?”

Everyone’s eyes snapped to Hestia, her hands were still on her hips as she looked at Zeus. Her younger brother refused to meet her eyes; Hestia sighed and hoped that she would have the strength to get through this.

“There is something that you need to know.”

Ra put a restraining hand on Loki, as Anubis looked at Hestia. She was right there was something that they needed to know, and they didn’t have all the facts. But what they did know was whatever they were going to learn they were not going to like it at all, Bast sighed and placed her sword back into its sheath that was attached to her belt.

“What don’t we know Hestia? What is so important, that we should listen? Why should we not take Asim and leave?”

As soon as Bast mentioned taking Asim away, the male Greek Gods gripped their weapons tighter, their knuckles turning white as they glared daggers at Bast. Hestia shot a look at them before she sighed; they needed the Egyptians on their side. They couldn’t afford to fight between each other, and nor could she allow them to.

“Follow me; there are some things that need explaining.”

Without another word Hestia turned on her heel and left the hallway, both sides shared a look. It was clear that Hestia wanted them to follow her, and she wasn’t going to take no for an answer. Soon weapons were slowly lowered, many of them traded uneasy glances with each other, they knew better than to make Hestia angry.

Both sides quickly followed Hestia, the Egyptians wanted to find out just what was going on. Many of the Greek Gods shared a look; they didn’t know what Hestia was planning. Even though some of them were her siblings, they didn’t know how her mind worked, it was trying to Zeus to stop entering and exiting in lighting. It is far easier to run at a break wall full speed, the results are the same except one is less painful than the other. They stopped as they came to a room with a giant fire roaring away in the middle of it, Hestia was sat on the floor stoking the fire, she looked at them before speaking.

“Come.”

They entered the room and many of them shivered at the sheer power that the room held; it was no secret that Hestia was powerful. After all she was the first Olympian born and the last one, but they had never felt her power. Hestia normally kept it tightly wrapped around her, cloaking herself in a blanket of warmth. It was very rare that she allowed all of her powers to be released in one go, yet here they were in the very heart of her domain. Hestia continued to prod the fire as many of them settled down onto the floor, a smile played on her lips.

“There is something that you need to know, something that is important but people forget to tell you.”

Loki crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the fire, Hestia reminded him of Frigga, and those memories he didn’t want to have. He couldn’t remember the woman who had raised him without all of the other painful memories coming back to the surface, it was why he avoided Hestia so much, she brought the most painful memories to the surface and Loki knew that he couldn’t deal with all of them in one go.

“What is that? What did people forget to tell us?”

Anubis was leaning back in the shadows, the glow for the fire partly lit up his body, and his dark eyes glowed in the fire light as his teeth were on display. He looked every bit of the jackal God, of the lord of the dead, many of the far younger Gods shivered. They knew that the Egyptian Gods held power, and they knew better than to cross them. But they had never seen this side of them; they had never seen how dark and cruel they could be. So far they had only seen their softer side, and right now they were wishing that they could see that side rather than this darker side.

“Shortly after we defeated Kronos, there was a prophecy.”

Hestia tended to the fire while the Gods began settling down, many of them had sat close to the fire. Hades was sat in the shadows, his legs outstretched before him, Loki was sat on the other side watching everyone with cautious eyes. Footsteps echoed through the halls and Ptah came back into the room, his eyes were weary as he looked at the assembled Gods.

“What prophecy?”

Ptah settled next to Bast who was happily looking at the flames that danced in happiness as Hestia tended to them, Osiris looked at his lover and was worried. Ptah had confided in him that when Asim had a attack it scared him, it made him think that his son would fade and he would lose him forever. Osiris had tried many times to get rid of those fears but nothing he had done seemed to work, Osiris hoped that whatever they were about to be told would put Ptah at ease.

“The prophecy came from the Fates themselves, they spoke of a soul mate who would help the Gods. They spoke of a man that would help the us to look past our differences and be united as one, they spoke of Asim.”

Anubis grabbed hold of Loki before he could even lunge, Ra kept a tight hold of Osiris. Both Ptah and Bast had hold of each other, it was clear that the Egyptian Gods were struggling with the information and many of the Greek Gods wondered if Hestia had made a mistake in telling them. Anubis looked at Hestia, he needed to know if what she spoke was the truth.

“You are sure that it is Asim?”

Hestia nodded her head and looked at the jackal God, Anubis was keeping a very tight grip on Loki because he knew what the younger God wanted to do, he knew that Loki wanted to go to the room where Asim was sleeping and take him away. Loki was near impossible to find unless he wanted you to find him and right now that was the last thing that they needed.

“Why not tell us as soon as we arrived? Why wait until after Asim has suffered an attack to tell us? Why put an innocent man through that?”

Bast’s eyes had never once left the flames that were happily dancing in front of them, she didn’t need to look around to know that some of them had guilty looks on their faces, she could feel the guilt that was weighing everyone down.

“Because I was not certain that it was Aim, I wasn’t until I saw how everyone acted that I knew that the prophecy was referring to him. But when I went to tell you I found that you were all at each others throats.”

Loki shook his head and glared darkly around the room and he wasn’t the only one both Ptah and Osiris were glaring at everyone as well as Ptah snarled out.

“So you allow my son, a God who has been through Tartarus and back to have an attack to see if it was him? What in the name of the dead were you thinking?”

Osiris moved and grabbed hold of Ptah, the elder God was beginning to get angry and that was the last thing that they needed right now, it wouldn’t help Asim. Loki clenched his fist and whirled around, his fist connected with the wall, bones splintered as they gave out against the wall, blood trickled down his hand. He didn’t care about the looks he was getting, he didn’t care that his temper was getting the best of him. Right now Asim had been used, and that was not acceptable.

Loki stormed out of the room and made it to Asim’s room, he found the other God curled up underneath the covers and sighed.

“Why does this happen to you?”

The other Gods had watched as Loki had stormed out of the room, none of them had been able to say anything, because what could they say? They didn’t know what to say or do, they didn’t even know enough about Asim to even help, and it was clear that there was something wrong with Asim. Otherwise why would the Egyptian be so protective over him?

They could understand Ptah and possibly Osiris being protective over the God but it didn’t explain the others, and it didn’t explain why Loki was protective over him as well. Anubis felt a growl build up in his throat, he didn’t want this to happen, he wanted to keep Asim locked up and somewhere safe. But that wasn’t going to happen and they knew that, Anubis and Ra shared a look, they could either let the Greek Gods fumble around and hurt Asim more than they already had or they could help them. After a few moments the two of them nodded their head, Loki would be angry and they could understand that, but at the moment it was safer and easier for them to tell them about Asim.

“Never approach him in a large group.”

Eyes swivelled to Anubis who was leaned against a wall, his dark eyes sweeping around the room. They both caught the looks that the other Gods were giving them, after all they had tried everything in their power to keep the Greek Gods away from Asim, so why were they now helping?

“If we choose not to help you could and will end up hurting Asim more than he already has been, we are doing this for him and not for you.”

The other Gods nodded their heads they could live with that, Poseidon turned to Osiris, the two of them had never really been at odds, but during the first couple of days there had been some tension. But that could have been due to the fact that he had been chasing down his lovers son, Poseidon thought over what had happened and mentally winced, yeah none of them would be invited for family meals in the future.

“What else can you tell us about him.”

Many of the other Gods gave him funny looks, but Poseidon shrugged them off. They needed to know this, they had already flown in blind and look at where that got them! Poseidon was determined to do it right and if that meant asking for help? Then he was going to do it, he was tired of not having someone there, he wanted that love, that unconditional love and acceptance that came with a soul mate, that came with finding your other half.

“Asim will most likely be more comfortable with Hades or possibly Poseidon than he will be with any of the other Gods.”

Their eyes immediately went to Hades, said God was sitting against a wall with his legs outstretched, his eyes were closed as he was merely listening to everything that was going on around him, many of the Goddess had looked at Poseidon, he was looking out of the room, his eyes were glued to the door and he wasn’t looking at anyone.

“Why them two? Why not two other Gods?”

Eyes moved from Poseidon and Hades to Athena who was leaning against a wall, it was clear to everyone what she thought about leaving this in the hands of Hades and Poseidon.

“Hades’s power is similar to Anubis’s, it was most likely why he was more comfortable around Hades than he was any of you. The same is said about Poseidon, except Osiris is courting Ptah. While Asim went to Anubis for guidance, he went to Osiris for comfort.”

The two mentioned Gods shared a look with one and other, there had been a few times when Asim had went to them, it wasn’t that uncommon in the beginning and as he slowly grew in confidence he slowly stopped. However that didn’t mean that he stopped seeking them out, he still sought them out and would talk to them, he would spend  hours in Anubis’s realm sitting on the stone slab watching as the God of the dead worked.

Sometimes he would sit on the shore of the Nile, with Osiris. The two of them just looking at the water, until one of them would leave. They still did it from time to time, but now with Ptah and Osiris courting the amount of times that they had did it had dwindled down. However that didn’t change the fact that he still spent time with them whenever he could, even if he was working himself to the bone Asim would always spend time with his family.

~~~~~ Loki and Asim ~~~~~

A light groan was heard, Loki looked over at Asim, and noticed that there was movement behind his eyes. Loki put the book he was reading down and moved over to Asim, he sat on the edge of the bed and waited for Asim to come around, Loki nearly sagged with relief when he saw them emerald green eyes look at him.

“Asim!”

Asim gave a weak smile and allowed Loki to help him sit up, it was clear for Loki to see that the other God was not at his full strength, once Asim was properly sitting up he looked at the younger God and smiled.

“It is good to see you awake little brother.”

Asim’s smile grew in strength as he looked over at Loki, his eyes took in Loki’s appearance. Loki didn’t look that much different, Asim’s eyes travelled down to Loki’s hand and he saw the blood on it.

“What happened?”

Loki looked at were Asim was looking and groaned, of course Asim would notice that! Asim saw things that others didn’t want him to see, he was far more observant that he was given credit for.

“I had a fight with a wall and lost.”

Loki waved off Asim’s concerned eyes, he used his uninjured hand to hold one of Asim’s hands, he didn’t like how cold it was. Loki let go of Asim’s hand and began tucking the covers around him in a attempt to warm Asim up.

“Loki.”

Loki stopped what he was doing and looked at Asim, green eyes were hard and determined. Loki swallowed with some difficulty, he knew that look. It was the same look that Asim used when he was fighting with someone, it was the same look that Asim used when he was protecting people.

“Yes?”

Emerald green eyes narrowed, as Asim looked at Loki. Asim knew that Loki wasn’t telling him everything, he pushed the covers off him undoing all of the work that Loki had just done as he glared at the other God.

“What did you do?”

Loki gulped and hoped that someone else would come into the room, he did not want to deal with a angry Asim, that was one of the things that Loki hated dealing with, it was his least favourite thing to do. The first one was talking to Odin and Thor, but that was given, due to their history.

“I punched Apollo.”

Asim gave a sweet smile as he looked at Loki danger in his eyes as sweetly asked.

“Could you repeat that a little louder dear brother.”

Oh, this was bad, this was very bad. Loki looked everywhere but Asim as he spoke a little louder.

“I punched Apollo.”

Asim leaned back against the pillows, his expression was unreadable as he looked at the God of mischief. Asim looked at the end of the bed for before he swung his legs out of the bed, he shakily stood up. Eyes filled with fire looked at him, and Loki felt the tiniest bit fearful for his life.

“Run dear brother. Run.”

Loki didn’t even think, he just bolted from the room and began running to the safest place he knew, where the other Gods were. His long legs made very short work of the hallway and he burst into the room he looked around and stood behind Anubis who was grinning at him.

“Hide me!”

Before anyone had chance to say anything there was a roar that echoed off the walls and bounced around Olympus.

“LOKI!”

The Egyptian Gods snickered at Loki’s predicament and shook their heads, honestly you would have thought that he had learned by now.

 


	6. chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades and Poseidon shared a look, that wasn’t the same Asim they had been getting to know, the God that had just walked out of the room radiated power and confidence. He looked like a foe that they didn’t want to come across on a battlefield, yet he didn’t have a weapon when he walked out of the room, which made them wonder.
> 
> Did he really need one?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer- Do not own anything! Do not make money off this story!! 
> 
> Authors note- This story will touch a few subjects that many of you will go ewwww at, however it cannot be helped. Not sure if there will be a religious undertone. So please if you feel as if this isn't your cup of tea or it offends someone then don't read it. Now in Greek and Roman mythology there was a lot of inbreeding and other things, such as brothers and sisters having sex. There will also be traces of Norse and Egyptian mythology as well.
> 
> Some of you may not like it and may find it offensive so if you do then please don't read. Once again if there is anything that offends you, makes you upset or you don't like then please do not READ!!!! 
> 
> WE WILL NOT SAY IT AGAIN!!!!!!!

Asim had followed Loki to where he was hiding, his brother in all but blood thought he could get away from him? Loki should really know better by now, Asim calmly and quietly walked to the room, he knew that Loki was there. After all he had gave his brother his blessing, Asim smirked and calmly walked into the room, green eyes found green and Loki let out the smallest of whimpers as he looked at the gleam in Asim’s eyes.

The rest of the Egyptian Gods had moved out of the way, the last time they had gotten involved with Loki and Asim they had ended up being turned pink for several months and no one had been able to take them seriously. So it was with great pleasure that they moved out of the way, Asim looked around the room and spotted Loki who looked as if he was going to run any second.

“Oh, brother!”

Loki gulped and did the next best thing, he ran. Asim watched as Loki ran down the halls of Olympus, he knew that he couldn’t find the other God as this was the first time that he had ever came here, and if he was honest he wanted to see Olympus.

“I trust you are well Asim.”

Asim turned and looked at the one that had spoken to him clear emerald green eyes met sea green, Asim inclined his head as he looked at the sea God.

“I am well enough Lord Poseidon.”

Asim locked eyes with Anubis and Ra, both of them looked as if they didn’t believe him and Asim couldn’t blame them, he had after all said he was fine one too many times and he wasn’t. Bast huffed and looked at Asim, she knew her kitten well and she knew that if e didn’t want to talk about it then he wouldn’t.

Bast looked at the door and thought that Loki had the right idea, sometimes running away from Asim was the wisest choice even if it was cowardly. Ptah looked over at his son and gave him a small smile which was returned, Osiris looked between his lover and his son and hoped that they would be alright.

Asim sat down on the floor next to Anubis and leaned against the wall, he felt drained which didn’t surprise him at all, he hadn’t even been here a week and he was already at the end of his rope. He leaned his head against the cold marble and felt some of the tension ease away from him.

“What are you planning?”

Asim looked at Osiris that had asked the question, he could see the amusement in his eyes and shook his head, he was going to let Loki wait until he had decided what he was going to do. After all it was amusing to see Loki jump at every small shadow and noise.

“I haven’t decided yet, but I am leaning towards ribbons.”

Bast chuckled with amusement, she looked at Asim and smiled.

“Like the time you put catnip on all of his clothes.”

Asim gave a small yet tired smile, this day was far more draining than he thought it would be and it wasn’t even over yet, which was saying something.

“Indeed, the look on his face when he was being followed by cats made my day.”

Ptah and Osiris laughed they could remember the day very well, after all it wasn’t every day that your meeting got interrupted by a group of cats that were howling and crying. It had also led to Loki being stuck up a tree for several hours, even though it hadn’t done any good.

“Yes, as funny as it was you didn’t have your realm infested with felines.”

Anubis gave a pointed glare at Asim who merely smiled, he would have wiggled his finger at the death God but he was so tired and just wanted to sleep, the heat of the room wasn’t helping any either. Asim stifled a yawn and leaned back against the wall, he listened to the fire crackling away and he slowly drifted off to sleep.

Ra looked at Asim and went to ask him a question but stopped when he saw that Asim had his eyes closed and his head was lolling to one side, he gave a small chuckle and nudged Anubis with his elbow and gestured for him to look over at Asim. Anubis looked at Asim and felt amusement flow through him like a river, sometimes Asim could and would fall asleep in the most interesting places.

“Perhaps we should move him, to a more comfortable place.”

The Egyptian Gods looked at Poseidon who had spoke, the God had a point and one they weren’t going to argue, Loki had not returned and the Egyptian Gods knew that he wouldn’t return for sometime, preferring to let Asim cool down before he approached the other God.

There was some shuffling as Poseidon stood up and walked over to Asim before picking him up bridal style, the Greek God looked down at Asim and felt a small amount of hope well up in his chest. It had been sometime since he had felt hope, he like the rest of his family hadn’t believed the Fates when they had told him.

But looking at Asim he knew that it was the truth, he ignored the dark glares that many of them were throwing at him, he was used to it. After all he got blamed for nearly everything that went wrong, no matter how big or small. It was part of the reason that he tried to avoid coming to Olympus, he also understood Hades a bit more as well.

Something that hadn’t happened since they had been inside their father’s stomach together, and that had been a very long time ago. Poseidon walked down the halls and glanced back down at Asim, how could someone how looked so innocent see such horrors? He knew that the Fates were rarely if ever kind, it wasn’t in their nature to be so.

Yet he had the feeling that Asim had been dealt the worst fate of all, he was after all their soul mate and he knew that they were very fickle and selfish, he had first hand knowledge of it after all. Poseidon set Asim down on the bed and looked at him, he gently brushed his fingers down Asim’s cheek and smiled as the younger God murmured and leaned into his touch, how long had it been since someone did that?

Just as he was about to leave he felt Asim grab hold of him and was refusing to let go, Poseidon tried for several minutes to get Asim to let go but the younger God was refusing to, with a sigh he climbed in to Bed with Asim. He would deal with the fall out in the morning, he smiled when Asim rolled over and cuddled into him, yes this was something that he could get used to, Poseidon closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep Asim safely in his arms.

~~~~~ The next morning ~~~~~~

Asim slowly came around, he felt better than slightly better than yesterday which was saying something, and despite the fact that he had an attack he felt that today would bring many surprises and bumps. After all nothing was easy when it came to him and he was used to the fact now, Asim tried to roll over but found that he couldn’t.

Asim looked around and found that there was a strong muscular arm wrapped around his waist, he followed the arm until he came to the owner of said arm and felt his breath hitch, laid next to him sound asleep was Poseidon. The God looked years younger, the laughter lines that normally surrounded his eyes and mouth weren’t there.

Asim continued to stare at the God for a few more moments, how was it that someone who was so powerful could looked so relaxed? Asim shook his head, he wasn’t to sure he could vaguely remember grabbing hold of someone when they tried to leave and Asim knew that it must have been Poseidon.

Asim tried to wiggle out of the hold but found that the arm wrapped around him tightened slightly when he tried to move, Asim gave a small sigh and hoped that he would be able to get out of the bed. He tried to wiggle away again but this time he found himself pressed into a hard muscular chest, Poseidon’s free arm snaked around his waist and joined the other one.

Asim stiffened slightly when he felt himself being pulled to Poseidon’s chest, he had very few good memories of  being this close to another male, he felt Poseidon’s warm breath tickle his cheek and Asim found himself relaxing slightly. Asim gave a small yawn and found himself drifting back off to sleep feeling safe in the strong arms of Poseidon.

“I am going to kill him.”

“Hush, you could wake Asim up!”

“How is that fair?”

“Stop your whining!”

“But that is not fair! Why does Poseidon get warm cuddles?”

“Lil sis I am agreeing with Hermes, why does Poseidon get cuddles and we don’t?”

Asim gave a groan and rolled over, he snuggled into Poseidon’s side and found himself slowly drifting back off or he would have.

“That is so cute!”

“Please tell me someone is taking a picture of this!”

“What part of quite do you not understand?”

“Blackmail!”

All was quiet until there was a sound followed by a thud, Asim had the feeling that someone had been hit. Asim yawned and slowly came out from underneath the covers and blinked, before he looked around the room.

“Hello?”

Green eyes became wide as several of the Greek Goddess began cooing at him, what was going on? How did they get here? And why his room? Asim began moving to the edge of the bed and found that he missed the warmth that Poseidon had given him, he missed the way that the Gods arms were wrapped around him, Asim lightly shook his head and wondered where had these thoughts came from?

Asim’s bare feet touched the cold marble floor, a small sigh escaped his lips. The cold marble felt good against his skin, it was part of the reason why he spent so much time in Anubis’s realm, he enjoyed the cold that it provided. Asim stood up and wobbled on his feet, before he could fall face first to the floor a cold arm wrapped around him.Green eyes looked at the God that had stopped him from meeting the floor face first, he looked into the dark eyes of Hades.

“Thank you Lord Hades.”

Hades nodded and helped Asim to stand up, making sure that the other God wasn’t going to fall over he slowly let go of him, Hades looked at his brother who was still asleep on Asim’s bed. He wanted nothing more than to go over there and kick his brother out of the bed, it wasn’t fair that Poseidon spent the night with Asim. They had known that Poseidon had carried him to his bedroom, but they hadn’t known that he had stayed the night, they had just assumed that Poseidon had a tiring day and was still sleeping in his own room.

So Hades pushed Poseidon out of the bed and smirked when he hit the cold marble flooring with a thud, sometimes it was good being the bad guy and the older brother. However what he didn’t count of was Poseidon still sleeping, despite the fact that he was on the floor, Asim looked over at Hades and Poseidon, and he wasn’t the only one the rest of the Gods were looking at the two of them.

Asim began undoing his braid and allowed his normally tied up hair to flow freely around him, he ran his fingers through his hair and hummed. He was unaware of all the eyes on him, Poseidon opened his eyes and began blinking, what was he doing on the floor?

“What happened?”

Asim turned and looked at Poseidon who was supposed to be to be on the bed, he gave a gasp a quickly moved towards the bed only to find Poseidon on the floor, he leaned over the bed and helped Poseidon up. Poseidon felt the soft hair brush against his skin it smelt faintly of lavender, Asim placed his hands on Poseidon’s head and began checking the God.

“There isn’t any cuts or bruises, even though we are Gods we can still bleed. Lay here just to be on the safe side.”

Poseidon smirked, at the other Gods. He looked at Hades and the two shared a look, they would work together on this, while they could work together and they would when the situation called for it. Most of the time they chose not to, not only did it shock everyone it also kept people on their toes when they did work together.

Asim wandered through the room, and wasn’t paying attention to what was happening. If he had he would have seen the looks that were shared with the Gods, he would have also felt the tension that was slowly beginning to fill the room, but he wasn’t. Instead he was looking for something, a small crystal rose. It was what he gave to those that were under his protection, it was how he knew who he was protecting and who he wasn’t.

Asim continued to hum as he looked through nearly everything, yet he still couldn’t find the rose. Giving a tired sigh he stopped looking and wondered where he had put it, it had been there when he had entered the room yesterday. Asim paused and snarled before he stomped over to the bed and ripped the pillow he had been using off the bed, instead of finding a rose he found a note instead.

Asim picked up the note and read it, he clenched his fist and the note as well, Loki was going to get it when he next saw him. He looked down when he felt a warm hand on his arm, he looked at Poseidon and noticed that there was only Hades, Poseidon and him in the room and he wondered when everyone else had left. Maybe it was to give him so privacy?

“Is everything alright?”

Asim opened his mouth to say yes, that he was fine. But he looked at the two Gods and knew that they would be able to tell that he was lying, he closed his mouth with a click and shook his head.

“No, I am not. Loki won't be either when I get my hands on him.”

Hades and Poseidon shared a look, amusement shone in their eyes as they looked at each other. Hades sat down on the bed next to Poseidon who was still laid in the bed and hadn’t moved, he had been rubbing it into the other Gods faces, that was until Hades had chased them from the room reminding everyone what the Egyptian Gods had said.

They had left but not without glaring and muttering curses at the two of them, it had been funny to hear some of the curses and threats. Still it was nice to know that they were the ones that Asim would feel the most comfortable with, it was very rare that someone would feel comfortable with Hades seeing as he was Lord of the Underworld.

Yet Asim was showing no signs that the cold and menacing power that Hades gave off was bothering him, in fact he looked to be relaxed.Asim played with a loose strand of hair as he looked at the two Gods, he knew why he felt comfortable around them, they reminded him of his family, the people who meant so much to him, people who he wouldn’t give up for anything.

Asim found himself being guided to the bed and was soon sat in-between the two Gods, Asim tried not to let the powerful Gods affect him, their powers were similar to members of his family, which didn’t surprise him as they did share domains with each other. Asim settled against the pillows and looked at anywhere but the two Gods.

“Asim?”

Asim blinked and looked at Poseidon who was looking at him with worry in his eyes, and it was strange considering that he didn’t know Poseidon that well. It could be the fact that out of all of the Gods Poseidon was the most laid back, and the one that most people went to when they needed help. Asim wasn’t to sure, he had never really had much dealing with the other God, still he was going to try he couldn’t be scared all of his life.

“Sorry Lord Poseidon, my mind is elsewhere.”

Poseidon nodded his head, he looked over at Hades who was staring at the younger God and Poseidon could understand why, Asim was a gem among the stones and he was theirs, they would need to be patient they knew that. They also knew that they could dive right into a relationship with him, they would have to take it slow and steady.

Asim jumped slightly when he felt a cold hand on his shoulder, he looked at Hades who was staring at him, Asim fought the urge to break eye contact and look down. Instead he held eye contact, he was tired of been seen as weak, when he knew he was anything but weak. Not that they knew that, they knew that he was the God of protection and that was it, he hoped that they wouldn’t find out the reason as to why he had gained the title, just as Asim was about to speak there was urgent knocking on his door.

“My Lords, the Norse have arrived!”

Asim cursed and shot off the bed, before he began running around his room. He ran into the room that he had been given in case he wanted to bathe in private when he was there, when he came back out however he was dressed differently.

Instead of his free and silk trousers he wore tightly bound strips of black silk around his legs, they may have looked flimsy and not a good choice but Asim had created them with his power, they were as strong as diamonds and could repel celestial bronze, he knew that from experience when he had been attacked by a Greek demigod.

His top was the same, except it left his arms exposed, on his wrists he had two onyx black wrist bands, that had several small crystal roses on them. He looked at the other two Gods and nodded his head before he strode out of the room his head held high, they were going to learn never to hurt anyone that was under his protection.

Hades and Poseidon shared a look, that wasn’t the same Asim they had been getting to know, the God that had just walked out of the room radiated power and confidence. He looked like a foe that they didn’t want to come across on a battlefield, yet he didn’t have a weapon when he walked out of the room, which made them wonder.

Did he really need one?

 


	7. chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asim strode to the throne room, confidence radiated off him. He looked far different than what he normally did, Asim knew that he was far from weak, he couldn’t be weak with what his Godly duties were. If he was weak then people could get hurt and die, something that he would not allow no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer- Do not own anything! Do not make money off this story!! 
> 
> Authors note- This story will touch a few subjects that many of you will go ewwww at, however it cannot be helped. Not sure if there will be a religious undertone. So please if you feel as if this isn't your cup of tea or it offends someone then don't read it. Now in Greek and Roman mythology there was a lot of inbreeding and other things, such as brothers and sisters having sex. There will also be traces of Norse and Egyptian mythology as well.
> 
> Some of you may not like it and may find it offensive so if you do then please don't read. Once again if there is anything that offends you, makes you upset or you don't like then please do not READ!!!! 
> 
> WE WILL NOT SAY IT AGAIN!!!!!!!

Asim strode to the throne room, confidence radiated off him. He looked far different than what he normally did, Asim knew that he was far from weak, he couldn’t be weak with what his Godly duties were. If he was weak then people could get hurt and die, something that he would not allow no matter what.

He looked at the doors of the throne room and wondered what would he see? He didn’t like the Norse, not after what they had did to Loki and his children, they were blaming them for things that had yet to happen, or things that they had been accused of. He still had a bone to pick with them for leaving Loki to die, that was something that was unforgivable.

His brother maybe a trickster and may be able to get out of any situation but he was no murder or thief, if he was? Asim wouldn’t call him brother, he wouldn’t have the relationship with the Norse God, or was that ex-Norse God?

Loki was becoming more and more like an Egyptian God that he realized, unlike their Norse counterparts they knew how to have fun, and they knew that should the need for battle arise then they would do so. They didn’t live for battle and nor did they go seeking it out, what was the point?

Loki also fit in with them better, something that Asim had teased him about, it wasn’t because of his thin stature or his skin colour that Asim teased him. It was the fact that despite the fact that he was lean and had very little muscle Loki was a master at hand to hand combat, he also had his magic as well.

So yes Asim saw Loki more as a Egyptian God than a Norse one, and he was going to rub their faces in it, no one hurts his family and gets away with it. No one.

Asim pushed open the doors and quietly walked into the throne room, he saw the other Gods sitting in their thrones and talking with one and other. While Asim wished that he could talk to them like friends or even hold a conversation with them he knew that it wouldn’t be possible right now, he had other things on his mind.

“Asim?”

Asim turned around and looked at Loki who was staring at him, he could see concern and worry in those green eyes that were like his but weren’t at the same time.

“Yes?”

Green eyes scanned his face, Loki looked at what he was wearing and felt a small tinge of fear. He knew what Asim would and could do should someone threaten him, Asim may look like a delicate little flower but he was anything but that. The power that Asim wielded was frightening, and not something that most wanted to have directed at them, yet for all of his power Asim was a gentle soul.

He chose not to fight to protect children and the elderly, he chose to watch over the ones that were either too old to look after themselves or those that had no real way of defending themselves. It was why he was one of the most loved Gods, it was why despite everything Asim was still gentle and caring.

“Whatever you are thinking don’t, the Norse would be foolish to try anything here.”

Asim snorted and shook his head, a stray strand of hair falling over his eyes. Hard green eyes looked at Loki and Loki wondered if any of the Norse would be spared, it had been years since he had seen this battle hardened version of Asim.

“You know as well I as do, that the Norse are fools. They will try something, you are my brother Loki and I will not allow that to happen.”

With that Asim turned away, declaring the matter closed. He saw Loki’s shoulders sag, he knew that his brother wasn’t disappointed with him or ashamed to call him brother, but rather he was worried about what he would do. Asim found that he couldn’t blame Loki for being worried, Asim wasn’t blind he knew that Loki was worried for the Norse.

Loki feared what he would do to them, and Asim knew that he was going to cause some serious harm to them, not only had they taken away his brother’s children, his nieces and nephews but they were blaming them for things that won’t happen. Well that wasn’t entirely true, Asim knew that the moment Odin showed the slightest weakness they would rise up and they would kill him.

Asim found that he couldn’t blame them, because of the way Odin had treated them they would kill him in order to stop the abuse. After that? Asim didn’t know what they would do, he wasn’t sure if they would look for Loki or not, but should they need him then he would help them find their mother.

Asim turned cold eyes onto the Norse who were making a show of entering, he wondered how they were able to live for so long. They were making themselves look like fools and he wasn’t having to lift a finger, but the moment they chose to hurt Loki was the moment the children’s gloves came off and was the moment that he became the God of protection.Asim was going to show them just why it was a bad idea to mess with him.

“LOKI!”

That was his cue.

Before the Norse had chance to even get close to him a solid barrier of pure celestial crystal had formed in front of Loki, the weapons bounced off it. It was as if they were trying to cut through a wooden box with a butter knife, their eyes went to Loki and he shook his head.

“Who DARES?”

Asim strode forwards, a snarl on his lips as he looked at the pompous beings that called themselves Gods.

“I dare, you fat swine!”

The Norse recoiled in shock and the Egyptians grinned, it looked like the Norse and Greek were in for a real shock and they didn’t want to miss it.

“How dare you!”

Asim rolled his eyes and looked at Odin, the man was a terrible God and even worse father, he was just thankful that Loki hadn’t turned evil and tried to kill them all.

“I said it once and I will say it again, I dare, you fat swine.”

Several of the Norse had began turning purple in rage, but Asim didn’t care he had wanted to do this ever since he had found Loki half dead in the forest, ever since he had first met Loki.

“You dare insult the great Allfather?”

Asim snorted and looked at them, they were like children trying to play with the big boys an girls, and he was going to show them just why that was a bad idea. Asim moved and stood in front of Loki, he wasn’t going to allow them any where near him.

“Yes I dare because he is a selfish pompous prat!”

Anubis nearly laughed at the looks on their faces, after he had heard what they had done to Loki Anubis began to hate the Norse more than he hated the Greeks, which was saying something about the death God. In the beginning he had only disliked them, and found them mildly annoying, but now that he knew that Asim was their soul mate?

He was slowly hating them because they would take Asim away from them, he didn’t doubt that Asim would try and balance his time between the two groups. He knew that Asim would fight tooth and nail to be able to see them, what he didn’t like was the fact that the Greeks would take him away, he knew them well enough to say that they would find ways to keep Asim from them.

Anubis wasn’t the only one struggling to contain his laughter, the rest of the Egyptian Gods were struggling to hold their laughter in, but it was getting harder and harder by the second. The looks on the Norse’s faces were enough for them to say ‘fuck it’ and laugh, however this wasn’t the time or the place, no right now Asim was showing everyone just why it was a bad idea to piss him off and the Norse had got 10 out of 10 for that. To be honest they didn’t think it was possible.

“Who are you to talk to us like this?”

Asim shook his head and rolled his eyes.

“I am Asim, God of Protection.”

There was some snickering as one of the Norse mockingly asked.

“What do you protect rabbits?”

Asim reacted before anyone had chance to blink, he swiped the Norse’s legs from out underneath him, used his elbow to shatter his nose and had him pinned on the floor before anyone had noticed he had moved.

“I would suggest you think very carefully about what you say.”

Asim pressed his dagger against his neck and watched as a small trickle of Ichor flowed down his neck. Asim gave a savage smile as the rest of the Gods minus the Egyptian looked shocked at how quickly Asim had moved and managed to take down his opponent.

Loki stood off to the side still protected by his brother’s powers, he watched as Thor was thrown around the room like a rag doll, honestly! The blonde oaf should really watch what he was saying, Asim didn’t take kindly to anyone demeaning his domain, it also didn’t help that Asim just referred to them as Norse, he hadn’t even bothered to learn any of their names.

It wasn’t that Loki didn’t try he did, Asim simply didn’t care about them to learn their names, it was why they in Asim’s books were simply called Norse, or some of the more colourful nicknames that he had came up with for Loki’s former family.

“Don’t think that just because you are a female, I wont hurt you bitch.”

Loki looked over at Frigga and wondered why his former mother had even bothered to move, honestly it wasn’t as if Asim was going to kill Thor straight away. No Asim would wait until they had made a stupid mistake then take them out, Asim was always strict when it came to certain things.

“Don’t you dare call my wife a bitch!”

Asim booted the Norse firmly in the balls before he grabbed hold of the blonde hair and whacked his head so hard off the floor that his skull split open.

“THOR!”

Asim rolled his eyes and shook his head, it was no wonder that the blonde prick had such a big ego, if he was babied all the time. It was probably why he was so ill equipped for fighting.

“Calm your sagging tits! He’s fine, not like it will do much damage anyway.”

The entire Norse partly bristled and what Asim had said, but the God didn’t care. They had attacked his own, his family and he was going to give as good as they gave. The fact that they were all turning purple with rage and other colours was just a bonus, Asim wondered if he would be able to turn them rainbow coloured.

Most likely not as the Norse had tiny brains and only thought with their muscle, they most likely didn’t know what a rainbow was or what it did. Which was saying something as a rainbow was made up of water particles and sunlight, and most people saw them after there was a sun shower.

Still Asim wasn’t going to let his guard down, he could see several of them touching their weapons and looking for weak spots, to bad for them he didn’t have any so to speak. Asim rolled out of the way as a sword swung for him, the sword hit the marble and he gave a vicious grin.

“You want to play?”

Asim kept in his crouch as the stupid bint, in Asim’s words swung for him again this time he was prepared and allowed the blade to hit his hand, at first everyone merely gaped at him until the blade shattered and showered everyone in pieces of metal. Some of the goddess squealed and moved out of the way, in an attempt to stay uninjured. Asim used the moment of shock to draw his fist back and punch the Norse woman in the face sending her flying backwards, he did several back flips before he swung his leg back and roundhouse kicked her.

She laid on the floor in a unmoving heap, several of them had snapped out of their shock and rushed to her aid, Asim snorted and shook his head. Really, they were being so immature. You would think that battle hardened warriors such as the Norse were able to take a small kick to the face.

“Asim enough!”

Asim slowly moved out of his crouch and looked at Ra who had spoken, he heard the authority in his voice and didn’t want to anger the God. While he and Ra did get on and he considered Ra to be another father to him, he knew when it was time to listen to the God.

“Of course.”

Asim moved to the side and stood by Loki who had been watching the whole thing with amusement showing in his eyes and on his face, the smile was a give away as well. When Asim got close enough Loki leaned into his brother’s ear and whispered.

“Well done brother.”

Asim gave a smirk and nodded his head, he watched as the one called Thor and the Norse woman that he had knocked uncurious were dragged away most likely to Apollo’s temple. Asim wasn’t really sure, he hadn’t managed to explore Olympus yet, so he had no idea if they had temples on Olympus.

Some Gods were fickle about where their temples were, and most of them had them built in places were only they could access, which to Asim seemed silly. After all what if someone needs to get in contact with you? They wouldn’t be able to.

“Asim.”

Asim turned around and looked at Zeus who had spoke, Asim calmly walked to the middle of them room and met the God of justice’s eyes. He was not ashamed of what he had done, and he would never regret it. The only thing that he regretted was the fact that he hadn’t been able to do more damage, but that didn’t change the facts that he still got a good hit or two in.

“What is the meaning of this?”

Asim took a deep breath and steeled his nerves, he hated the memory. Hated what he had seen that day, hated what the Norse had done to his brother, hated the fact that it had took so long for him to get revenge.

“Lord Zeus, there is a reason that Loki, my brother is with us and not the Norse. Years ago I got forced to take some time to myself, I had worked myself into the ground and my health was suffering.”

Asim met Zeus’s eyes and allowed him to see the truth in his eyes, it also helped that Apollo was still there and he was the God of truth as well as other things. Apollo nodded his head.

“He speaks the truth so far.”

A humourless smile played on Asim’s lips, he had been called many thing but never once had he been called a liar, but then again there was first times for everything.

“while I was travelling I came across Loki who had been left to die in the middle of some woods, at first I thought I had been mistaken. Surely no one would allow one of their own to die? Or that was what I thought, I found out that Loki had played a prank on a Norse called Thor and he had reacted violently.”

Eyes travelled to Loki who was stood off to the side, his fists were clenching and unclenching as he fought back the painful memories. He had always known that he wasn’t loved among them, and he had known that if Asim hadn’t came along when he did then he wouldn’t be alive now.

Eyes moved from Loki to Apollo who was gripping his throne, the armrests were denting as he tried to control his temper, Apollo looked at the other Gods and spoke in a strained tone.

“There is no lie, so far everything that we have heard is the truth.”

Scowls came onto God’s faces and it wasn’t just the Gods that were reacting badly Artemis had hold of her bow and you could hear the snapping of the wood underneath her hands. Poseidon looked at Asim and spoke in a rumbling voice.

“Justice maybe my brother’s domain, but here and now, everyone is subjected to the three of us. Continue Asim.”

Asim’s eyes darkened and he clenched his hands as he tried to shake off the anger that he was feeling, he had seen a lot but nothing more disgusting than his brothers broken body.

“I dragged Loki back to the cave I was staying at and looked after him, he woke a couple of days later and I checked to make sure that he was healing correctly, I found out his name and when he was healed he agreed to come with me. A year or two late he moved with me back to Egypt.”

Asim and Loki shared a grin, they had some very good memories, some of them were funny and they couldn’t help but laugh other times they wondered how they were able to keep living. There was also the time with the cannibals, the two shuddered and looked away from each other. That was a memory that they pretended didn’t exist.

Zeus looked over at Apollo who was gripping his throne so tightly that his armrests had shattered, his knuckles were white and he looked as if he wanted to have a nice long ‘chat’ with the Norse that were in his temple. Apollo was the God of truth and they knew that he was able to tell if someone was lying and he had told them that Asim was telling the truth, which helped to clear things up.

It explained why Asim had such a violent reaction to the Norse, it cleared up why Loki was with the Egyptians. Why the Egyptian Gods were protective of Loki as well as Asim, but it also showed them that Asim was able to fight, to defend himself and he wasn’t afraid to get his hands dirty.  Many of the Gods shared looks while some of the Goddess smirked, things wouldn’t be boring with Asim around that was for certain.

 

 


	8. chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “HE WHAT?”
> 
> Everyone across Olympus had heard the shout, Hades was in his room and was sat on his bed. A smile stretched across his lips, today had been a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer- Do not own anything! Do not make money off this story!!   
> Authors note- This story will touch a few subjects that many of you will go ewwww at, however it cannot be helped. Not sure if there will be a religious undertone. So please if you feel as if this isn't your cup of tea or it offends someone then don't read it. Now in Greek and Roman mythology there was a lot of inbreeding and other things, such as brothers and sisters having sex. There will also be traces of Norse and Egyptian mythology as well.
> 
> Some of you may not like it and may find it offensive so if you do then please don't read. Once again if there is anything that offends you, makes you upset or you don't like then please do not READ!!!! 
> 
> WE WILL NOT SAY IT AGAIN!!!!!!!

After the whole fiasco with the Norse, Asim and Loki things had been rather tense. Loki had refused to leave Asim’s side in case the Norse tried to get revenge on him, the Egyptian Gods had also taken to staying in Asim’s room, with him.

At first they hadn’t been sure about that, but when Asim came out the next morning looking better than he had in years they knew that something had happened. Well that was until they found out that Bast had spent most of the night playing with Asim’s hair, from what they had been able to find out Asim was like Bast in some aspects. It had also given some of them ideas.

Asim happily hummed as he walked through the gardens that were on Olympus, he enjoyed spending time in the gardens and wished that he had real living plants. But with the heat and other things such as lack of time Asim knew that they would die, one of the reasons that he loved his crystal garden. He didn’t have to worry about them dying on him, but there was also the issue of choosing what to create next.

“Asim.”

Asim jumped and nearly fell into the fountain that he had been stood next to, cold arms wrapped around him and Asim looked into the amused dark eyes of Hades.

“Lord Hades.”

Hades waved off his title and looked at Asim.

“You have proved that you are far more than a minor God.”

Asim bit his lip and blushed his cheeks tinted red, Hades was enjoying the fact that it was him that had caused this and not his family.

“I didn’t mean to mislead anyone, in Egypt I am considered a major God or one of the circle.”

Hades walked with Asim as the younger God smiled and looked around, it was peaceful which was a surprise considering how busy Olympus normally was.

“One of the circle?”

Asim nodded his head and watched as leaves got blown on the wind, each leaf swirled and twisted as if dancing to an invisible tune.

“Yes, instead of being called an Olympian like you are I am classed as one of the circle. The circle meaning life, Bast is the Goddess of the home so people pray to her so that they may have the home that everyone desires. A home where there is no fighting and family gets along.”

Hades hummed and kept up the pace that Asim was walking, his longer legs were making very short work of the walk. Hades made a mental note to slow down slightly, he didn’t want this to end to suddenly.

“Then there is Ptah, my father. People pray to him so that they can work in peace their weavers always full and papyrus ever growing. Ptah and Osiris go hand in hand, because with Osiris there would be no harvest. Reeds grow in marsh lands which are near the Nile, so yes my father and his lover go hand in hand.”

Hades choked and looked at Asim, how had he known that? Aim chuckled and looked at Hades.

“I walked in on them once, it is a sight that I never want to see ever again.”

Hades nodded his head that made sense, after all no child wants to walk in one their parents doing ‘it’ Hades gave a disgusted shudder at the thought of his father doing ‘it’ now he was going to need brain bleach, lots and lots of brain bleach. Hades doubted that there was enough brain bleach in the world to get rid of that image.

“How old were you?”

Asim bit his bottom lip and turned to look at Hades, before the two sat down on a marble bench.

“It was shortly after I had became a God.”

Hades looked at Asim, his dark eyes hard and calculating.

“Became?”

Asim looked away from Hades, his eyes haunted as he relived that day.

“I was born a demigod, I spent most of my youth and many of my adult years looking out for people who couldn’t. It cost me my mortal life, if my father hadn’t came when he did I would have bled to death on the sands of Egypt.”

Asim bit his lip and kept his eyes away from Hades, it was clear that the other God didn’t like demigods. He could hear the veiled disgust in his voice, still it was better than he had learned now than later. After all they didn’t have any form of relationship, so why was it hurting so much?

“If you will excuse me Lord Hades I have things I need to do.”

Asim stood up from the bench and began walking away, he turned a corner and disappeared from Hades’s sight. What had just happened?

Hades stood up and quickly followed after Asim, he was not going to let this lie. He may not have known that Asim wasn’t born a God but that wasn’t going to change anything, His longer legs made very short work of the walk, he grabbed hold of Asim before he could make it back inside the palace.

Hades didn’t even hesitate and shadow travelled both him and Asim back to the underworld, Asim struggled slightly in the God’s hold.

“What?”

Asim looked around, this wasn’t Olympus. He knew where he was even though he had only heard stories about it, the Underworld, it was were Hades ruled and the dead lived. He turned around to face the God.

“Why did you bring me here?”

Hades looked at Asim and raised a finely shaped dark eyebrow.

“To talk, you left before I had chance to explain myself.”

Asim flushed red with embarrassment, he had known that running away seemed like the cowardly thing to do, but he had some very good reasons, reasons that he wasn’t going to explain to the God.

“Walk with me.”

Asim followed Hades, the two of them walked through the gates. Asim found himself staring at lines and lines of dead people. He gave a small shiver at the thought of so many dead, he had seen Anubis’s realm on a bad day, yet it was nothing compared to this.

“You wanted to talk?”

Hades inclined his head.

“Indeed, there are things about you that don’t make sense. Things that only you and the Egyptians know, I am not asking you to reveal everything but perhaps some light on the situation would be welcome.”

Asim nibbled his bottom lip as he thought about how to word what he was going to say.

“Egyptian demigods are different, unlike normal demigods are immortal to an extent. They can be killed but it takes a lot to kill one, many of them fall in battle before they have chance to become a God. The reason that they are immortal is so when they become Gods they don’t go insane and die, the amount of divine power that is used to turn a demigod into a God is enough to kill them.”

Hades allowed Asim to talk, making sure to take note of what was being said. In his opinion it made sense, it was most likely why so many of their demigod children died or why so many of them went insane with power and had to be killed.

“While they have the healing factor of a God it is mild compared to what it normally is, while they can heal themselves it takes longer than it would for a God.”

Hades looked at Asim and caught sight of the silvery lines that ran across his arms.

“You are speaking from experience.”

Asim nodded his head.

“As I said before if my father hadn’t came when he did I wouldn’t be here, they only had one option and that was to change me. They had planned on waiting until I was older before they changed me, but it didn’t work out like that.”

Hades gently grabbed hold of Asim’s arm and looked at the lines that ran across it, he couldn’t see where they ended but he could see that some of them started at his wrist, Hades wanted to know just how far the scars went.

“What happened?”

Asim bit his lip so hard that Ichor was dribbling down his chin, he touched his bottom lip and looked at the gold blood on his fingers. Could he really talk about this? Something that he hadn’t even talked about, not even his family knew what had happened. Asim knew that he couldn’t blame them, he knew that they were busy and had other things to do.

“I protect children and the elderly, people who can no longer protect themselves or people who don’t have the strength to do so. I had just turned 24 summers when I came across a group of bandits that were raiding a small village, they were dragging the children out into the middle of the town. Many of the elderly were already dead, I didn’t think I just acted.”

Asim began rubbing his arms as he thought about that day, as he thought about what had happened.

“I slaughtered them, but not without a price. I was injured so badly that my father’s blood wasn’t able to heal me, I was laid on the sand slowly painting the sand red with my blood. Next thing I know my father is telling me to sleep, when I next woke up I realised that they had turned me into a God.”

Hades hummed thoughtfully.

“Perhaps it was a good thing that they did so, as you know both me and Anubis share domains. I have seen him in many moods, I have seen him vengeful and I have seen him content. But I have never seen him this happy, so yes perhaps you being turned into a God is a good thing.”

Hades enjoyed the blush that spread across Asim’s cheeks, it reminded him of roses, or perhaps it reminded him of tulips. Flowers that bloomed in the spring and were hard to forget once you had seen them, Hades knew that he wasn’t going to forget the sight. He would burn it into his memory, Hades moved before he had chance to even realise what he was doing, before he had thought about the consequences.

He captured Asim’s lips in a kiss, his arms snaked around Asim’s waist and pulled him closer. He could feel Asim’s heartbeat against his own, but unlike his that was as steady as a drum it was more like a hummingbird, Hades pulled back and looked at Asim. His eyes were wide and the blush that had once been on his cheeks was now spread all over his face, his lips were slightly bruised from the force. But Hades thought that it just added more to the picture, Asim tentatively licked his lips and looked at the God.

Before Hades could move Asim had wrapped his arms around him and was leaning against him, he rested his head on Hades’s chest and listened to the sound of the steady heartbeat. Asim looked up at Hades through his thick eyelashes and kissed him on the cheek, Hades felt a spark of warmth from where Asim had kissed him. Hades looked down when he felt warm fingers intertwine with his own, he could feel the heat that Asim was giving off and it made him feel as if he didn’t live in the Underworld.

As if he had been living under the sky, as if he had the sun on him all the time. But they both knew that it wasn’t true, but that didn’t mean that neither of them could enjoy it. As Hades showed Asim around his home, Hades felt loved. He didn’t know what the future would bring, he didn’t know how his family would react.

But so long as he had Asim by his side, he didn’t really care.

~~~ Olympus ~~~~

The two of them had returned to Olympus, Asim felt more relaxed than he had in years, and that was saying something. Hades left him outside of his room and kissed him once again, Asim blushed and entered his room.  Loki was sat on the bed and looked up, the first thing that he noticed was the blush on his brother’s face.

“What have you been doing?”

The blush on Asim’s face became a darker red, he flopped down onto the bed and looked up at the ceiling, he debated whether or not to tell Loki.

“Hades kissed me.”

Loki nodded his head and then stopped, he looked at Asim who was still blushing.

“HE WHAT?”

Everyone across Olympus had heard the shout, Hades was in his room and was sat on his bed. A smile stretched across his lips, today had been a good day.

 

 


	9. chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word had spread that Hades had kissed Asim, it hadn’t been that hard for the rumour to spread. With Loki being on the warpath, Hades having a smug smile on his face and the fact that Asim blushed when he saw Hades allowed people to put two and two together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer- Do not own anything! Do not make money off this story!!
> 
> Authors note- This story will touch a few subjects that many of you will go ewwww at, however it cannot be helped. Not sure if there will be a religious undertone. So please if you feel as if this isn't your cup of tea or it offends someone then don't read it. Now in Greek and Roman mythology there was a lot of inbreeding and other things, such as brothers and sisters having sex. There will also be traces of Norse and Egyptian mythology as well.
> 
> Some of you may not like it and may find it offensive so if you do then please don't read. Once again if there is anything that offends you, makes you upset or you don't like then please do not READ!!!! 
> 
> WE WILL NOT SAY IT AGAIN!!!!!!!

Word had spread that Hades had kissed Asim, it hadn’t been that hard for the rumour to spread. With Loki being on the warpath, Hades having a smug smile on his face and the fact that Asim blushed when he saw Hades allowed people to put two and two together.

So while Olympus was gossiping like a group of old ladies, Hades was being glared at by his brother and nephews, honestly it wasn’t his fault they were so slow!

But that didn’t change the fact that Hades was smug about getting one over on his family, of course there was the fact that both him and Poseidon had teamed up together. But that was a minor detail, still it had been funny to see their shocked faces, Hades had burned the memory into his mind. It was priceless. So while the rest of his family was trying to find some way to have some time with Asim he was dodging many attacks from the trickster God, of course they weren’t really harmful attacks just merely warnings. But Loki wasn’t alone in his little mission, the rest of the Egyptian Gods were helping him. Hades found it all rather amusing if he was honest with himself, it had been some time since he had this much of a work out.

“Stay still!”

Hades dodged a cloud of pink smoke that had been aimed at him, he didn’t know what it would do and he wasn’t going to find out.

~~~~~~~ Poseidon ~~~~~~

Poseidon walked down the halls, Hades had managed to get one up on him, while they had agreed to work together it didn’t mean that they couldn’t steal kisses off Asim. Poseidon found himself curious as to how the younger God would react, he had tried asking Hades for details but his brother just smugly grinned.

Poseidon walked out of the palace and found Asim sitting on the edge of the fountain, Poseidon walked over to it. Asim looked up as he heard someone walking over to him, he met the sea green eyes of Poseidon.

“Lord Poseidon.”

Poseidon waved him off.

“Just, Poseidon. I heard that you and Hades had a talk the other day.”

Asim blushed and looked at the water.

“I take it that you have heard the rumours.”

Poseidon sat down next to Asim and nodded his head, he wasn’t going to ask the younger God if they were true or not, because he already knew that they were true.

“Do you have any plans for today?”

Asim shook his head and looked at Poseidon with curiosity burning in his eyes, Poseidon grinned and held out a hand.

“Would you care to join me?”

Asim smiled and grabbed Poseidon’s hand, the God of the sea flashed them both off Olympus, and just in time as Hades and Loki came rushing out near the fountain both of them fighting, well it was more along the lines of Loki trying to get a hit on Hades and Hades was dodging.

The two Gods were flashed to a small tropical island, Poseidon let go of Asim’s hadn’t he didn’t want to try anything just yet. Not so soon after Hades had already stole a kiss, he could end up confusing Asim or worse. Asim could believe that he was a play toy for them, something that he didn’t want to happen, not only would they have the full wrath of the Egyptian Gods on them. Asim could reject them, neither of them sounded very nice or pleasant, so he was going to take it slow.

Slow and steady won the race after all.

Poseidon reached down and pulled off his sandals, he enjoyed the warm sand against his bare feet. Poseidon looked around and found Asim stood at the edge of the shore, his eyes were watching the waves as the gently lapped at his feet.

“It’s beautiful.”

Poseidon nodded his head, but he wasn’t agreeing with Asim about the view of the sea, while that was beautiful it was nothing compared to the sight that Asim made. The way the sun shone made it look as if Asim had a pure gold halo around him, his skin seemed to glow for a second before it died back down.

“What is this place?”

Asim looked at Poseidon as he asked the question, there was curiosity in his eyes. Poseidon swallowed as he got the full effect of Asim’s eyes, with the sun shining Poseidon was reminded of emeralds in the sun.

“I come here when I need to think.”

Asim nodded his head but didn’t ask anything else, instead he turned his gaze back to the sea. A smile played on his lips as he watched the waves calmly form then roll in.  Poseidon stood next to Asim and the two of them watched as each wave formed, they stood in silence for a few minutes until Poseidon broke it.

“Come with me.”

He held his hand out to Asim, who took it. Asim noticed the size difference in each others hands, were his was small and delicate, Poseidon’s was much larger than his, his skin was tanned. His hand was also calloused, from what Asim couldn’t say and compared to his own hand it was strange, but Asim found that he liked the roughness of Poseidon’s hands.

The two of them walked into the sea, when it got to their shoulders Poseidon pulled Asim close to him. Asim blushed and found that he was doing that a lot lately, mainly around Poseidon and Hades, he didn’t know why. There was also that strange feeling that he got whenever he was near them, it was like a warmth in his stomach. It made him feel all tingly inside, Asim knew that he hadn’t felt like this before.

But before Asim had chance to examine his feelings any further, he was underneath the water, Asim had quickly shut his eyes. He heard  a deep chuckle, Asim shivered as he felt the vibrations underneath his body.

“It’s safe to open your eyes.”

Asim slowly opened his eyes and blinked several times, what? How was this possible? Asim looked up at Poseidon who was smiling at him, sea green eyes twinkling.

“Hold on tight.”

Asim yelped as Poseidon took off swimming at a inhumane speed, Asim looked behind Poseidon and were two legs had been there was now a mermaids tail, or would that be merman’s? Asim shook his head and decided he would debate the whole mermaid/merman later on.

Suddenly Poseidon began to slow down, Asim looked around and noticed that they were at a large coral reef, he had only heard about them. Asim gaped as he looked at all the different colours and shapes, they reminded him of sponges.

“Beautiful.”

Poseidon smiled as he looked at Asim, the awe was clear in his eyes and on his face. Bringing Asim here and showing him the coral reef was more than worth it, Poseidon knew that he would treasure this memory for as long as he lived. Poseidon swam closer to the reef and made sure that he had tight hold of Asim, he didn’t want anything to happen to him.

While the water pressure wouldn’t kill Asim, it could severely harm the younger God. While Poseidon wanted to cause Asim pain it wasn’t that type of pain that he wanted to cause the younger God, he wanted to sexually frustrate him, and perhaps when he had been misbehaving place him over his knee.

But with how skittish Asim was, Poseidon doubted that, it would happen. Athena may call him dense, and any other name that she could think of. She had called him stupid with those pretty words of hers, but that didn’t change the fact that he could see things that the others couldn’t.

He saw the way Asim would tense when he came into contact with large groups, he would see him clench his fist so tightly when he saw certain Gods. Poseidon knew that Asim had taken to avoiding Aphrodite and Hera, he hadn’t seen Asim interact with Demeter so he couldn’t say what Asim’s reactions were.

All of these signs screamed to Poseidon, and it made the sea God angry. He knew the signs of abuse, the flinching, avoiding contact and apologising for something that they have not done, which made him all the more furious. Who had hurt Asim?

There was also the scars as well, he had caught a glimpse of them several times, he wanted to know the story behind each and everyone of them. He wanted to know who had caused them, who had made him scared of men and women.

“Poseidon?”

Poseidon looked down at Asim who was staring at him with worry in his eyes, Asim looked down at his arms and noticed that Poseidon was staring at his arms. Asim went to cover up his scars but stopped when Poseidon’s grip got tighter around his waist.

“Don’t.”

Asim shivered at the dark edge in the God’s voice, and he knew better than to go against Poseidon right now, he sounded like a storm that was ready to hit the land.

“Yes, Lord Poseidon.”

A deep growl left Poseidon’s throat, a whimper left Asim. His eyes were wide and terrified.

“I’m sorry, please I didn’t mean to.”

He felt rather than saw Poseidon take a deep breath, slowly released it.

“Asim, look at me.”

Asim looks up at Poseidon and doesn’t see anger, disappointment what he sees is regret. Asim doesn’t understand why Poseidon’s eyes are filled with regret.

“I am sorry.”

Asim blinks several times and wonders what the God of the sea is sorry for, he wishes that he knew why those life filled eyes are filled with regret, Asim acts before he thinks things through. A small delicate hand cups Poseidon’s cheek, and the sea God found himself leaning into the touch.

“You have nothing to be sorry for.”

Asim smiles at Poseidon, and Poseidon wonders if this is what Hades felt when Asim smiled at him, the warmth that swells in his chest. Before either of them knew what was happening, Poseidon had captured Asim’s lips in a kiss. Lips moved against each other, Poseidon’s tongue traced Asim’s bottom lip, he enjoyed the softness of Asim’s lips against his own. When the two pulled apart they were both panting, Asim blushed something that he found himself doing quite a lot around the Greek Gods.

“Wow.”

Poseidon smiled, he couldn’t have said it better himself. Above the two of them the sea roared with it’s master’s happiness, many sea creatures began chatting to each other with excitement. They had all felt Poseidon’s happiness, they could feel it as the waves hit the shore. It looked like Poseidon was getting the happiness that he deserved, and they had been waiting for this day, for a very long time.

~~~~ Olympus ~~~~

Loki had given up trying to catch Hades, while the chase was fun and he had enjoyed it he hadn’t been able to get a single trick or hit on the God. Which was some what annoying and disappointing, because it meant that Hades was more skilled than he let on.

However what was annoying him the most at the moment, was the fact that out of nowhere a sun hoer had appeared. And he knew, just knew that somewhere Poseidon was taking advantage of his brother. Call it older brothers intuition or it may have been the fact that Zeus was grumbling under his breath and no one could find Poseidon or Asim, but Loki preferred to think of the first option rather than the last.

Still that was two Gods on his radar now, both of them had stole kisses and possibly more off his brother, something that was not allowed, not allowed at all.

The rest of the Egyptian Gods watched as Loki began muttering under his breath, they could only make out a few words, but they had managed to get the gist of what the younger God was saying. While they were angry that Hades had managed to steal a kiss off Asim they weren’t about to wage a war over it, but that didn’t mean they weren’t going to do anything.

Oh no, they were going to have a nice little ‘chat’ with Hades.

Elsewhere on Olympus Hades felt a shiver run down his spine, crap it looked like he had older protective Gods after him. Older protective Gods that would be angry because he managed to get a kiss off Asim, double crap. Hades looks at the rain that is falling down, it seemed as if Poseidon had done the same thing that he had.

Which was bad news for him as Poseidon wasn’t on Olympus which means that the Egyptian Gods would be focusing on him, which means that he would have to deal with both Ra and Anubis in overprotective parent mode.

Shit.

 

 


	10. chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dionysus was going to stay with him and no one, not even Hades and Poseidon were going to change his mind!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope everyone had good holidays

The Norse had left, while they had left they had did so reluctantly, they were still bitter and angry about what Asim had done. But they couldn’t touch the other God, not without incurring the wrath of the other Gods, so while they had left bitter that they had been defeated by Asim, Loki was enjoying himself. It was nice to see his former family get what they deserve, after all it wasn’t everyday that you see Thor get his arse handed to him and by someone who was his junior by several thousand years. So while Loki was basking in this the rest of the Gods had taken to ’talking’ with Poseidon and Hades, well perhaps talking wasn’t the word to use, maybe the word that should be used was threatening or beating them up. And since Ra and Anubis were two of the oldest Gods and had far more right to do so no one was stopping them, still having Asim fuss over them was worth the whole beating.

Still if he wasn’t fussing over Poseidon and Hades he was walking around the garden, Asim loved the garden and found it peaceful, it was where he would go to collect his thoughts, which he seemed to be doing a lot of lately. Asim knew that something was going on, he could feel it, it also didn’t help the smouldering looks some of the Gods threw at him when he thought he wasn’t looking. Which made him wonder about what was going on, some of the Goddess glared at him and he had no idea what he had done to be glared at.

So while he was sitting in the garden trying to collect his thoughts and think about what he felt for the other two Gods he failed to notice that someone was watching him from the shadows. Dionysus would often come to the gardens, if he wasn’t checking on the vines that were growing in the garden he was watching Asim. Something that he found himself doing quite a bit, there was something about the other God that drew him in like a moth to the flame. Still he didn’t think that Asim would be in the garden, it was a common known fact that Asim was spending much of his time with Poseidon and Hades, the other two Gods had taken it upon themselves to try and woo Asim before anyone else.

Which meant that many of the other Gods couldn’t spend time with Asim, which had led to many fights as they weren’t making any headway with him, still Dionysus knew where Asim spent most of his time, he knew things about Asim that he doubted the other Gods knew. Such as when Asim was thinking he would sometimes bite his bottom lip, or he would stick his tongue out. Still he was going to try and talk to the other God, he was so very tired of being in the shadows when it was clear that the light was much better.

Dionysus was used to being overlooked, being the God of wine and insanity along with the God of theatrics had some drawbacks, since he was mainly known as the God of wine many people and Gods assumed that whenever he was in a meeting he was either drunk or asleep. They didn’t know that he was merely pretending to be asleep, it was easier to see what was going on and what was being said when he wasn’t drawing attention to himself, it was something that they had failed to notice.

So with slow steps Dionysus approached the other God, this would be the first time that he had willingly went to the other God, this would be the first time that he was going to talk to him. While he wasn’t sure what he could say, Dionysus was sure that he could think of something. However it would be opening the conversation up first, how would he go about it? Would he drop a comment about the gardens?

Dionysus pondered over what he was going to say, but when he found himself stood behind Asim he felt all of his thoughts fly out of his mind, the smell of Jasmine and salt water was floating on the breeze, letting Dionysus know just who he had been spending time with. He wasn’t a fool he knew that going up against two of the big three could lead to problems, after all Poseidon could sink the entire world and Hades could raise all of the dead. Neither of them sounded very nice, and nor did he want that to happen.

“Lord Dionysus.”

Violet eyes met emerald green ones, there was a smile playing on Asim’s lips as the younger God looked at him, there was no malice or ridicule in those eyes, there was just warmth in them. Warmth that was for once directed at him, not scorn and disdain. It was strange being on the receiving end of such warmth, was this what Hades and Poseidon felt like every time the talked to him? Was this why they chose to spend so much time with him? If so then Dionysus could now understand why they did, why they spent so much time with Asim.

“Asim.”

Asim moved across the bench and patted the seat beside him, Dionysus hesitated for a moment before he sat down next to the other God,  he could feel Asim’s body heat and smell the Jasmine that was in his hair. He wondered if the other had allowed the children to braid his hair, it would make sense as many of the Gods and Goddess had seen him playing with the younger children, often running around as they tried to catch him.

“How are you Lord Dionysus?”

Dionysus cleared his throat and Asim looked at him with a question in his eyes, a question that he wouldn’t ask out loud, even if he could how could he ask it? Seeing that much pain in the other’s eyes? It wasn’t right, what had happened to put so much pain into those stunning violet eyes? Eyes that should be shining with happiness and life, not insanity and pain. Asim knew that Dionysus was also the God of insanity, but it looked as if the other God was willing himself to be lost and not found.

“Just, Dionysus. It is clear that we are equals.”

Asim smiled before he chuckled and inclined his head. He didn’t know much about the other God as this was the first time that he had been able to talk to him, but there was something in those violet eyes that called to him. That made him want to see what the real Dionysus was like, not this mask that he put on for everyone else, still Asim wasn’t sure if he would or if he could see behind the mask. Dionysus was one of the most closed off Gods that he had ever met, and he lived with Ra!

“Hades and Poseidon said the same thing, still you are one of the twelve and should be respected. Whether or not people respect you is a different matter.”

Dionysus looked at Asim and wondered where the shy and unsure man had gone, in his place was a confident man, or had he always been like this but no one noticed? Then again between Hades, Poseidon and the Egyptian Gods it was hard to spend time with him, it was even harder to try and catch him alone. Yet here he was in the gardens with him, and him alone.

“Will you be heading back to Egypt soon?”

That was something that they all feared that Asim would leave for Egypt and they would lose any and all chance with him, Asim shook his head and a stray piece of hair fell into his eyes, but before Asim could move his hand Dionysus had already moved. Dionysus pushed the stray piece of hair behind Asim’s ear, it was so strange being this close to the other Gods, he wondered what he had done to get such a chance, a chance that he wasn’t going to waste.

“Thank you.”

Dionysus marvelled at the light blush that was staining Asim’s cheeks, red suited the other. Dionysus wondered if he would suit a darker shade of red, still that was a dream and nothing more than a dream after all what chance did he have? Why would anyone choose him when he had the attention of both Hades and Poseidon, Dionysus knew that he couldn’t be fooling himself or getting his hopes up but he couldn’t help it.

“Would you care to walk with me?”

Asim nodded his head and the blush on his cheeks became darker when Dionysus offered his hand to him, Asim marvelled at the size difference between the two of them. It was clear to him that Dionysus was not what he seemed to be, and although he hadn’t had much time to talk to the other God he had noticed the way the other Gods treat him and Asim didn’t like it. It reminded him of the Norse and that was one way to anger him, still he had bit his tongue and kept his words polite and civil or as civil as he could be.

However while the two of them were walking to the vineyard that Dionysus kept on Olympus near his temple there were people watching them, or rather a group of nosey Gods that wanted to know just who Asim was spending time with. So it was somewhat of a shock to them when they found out that he was spending time with Dionysus and not Hades and Poseidon, but then again they were both in the healing wing. They had no idea what had set the Egyptian Gods off this time but they were glad that it wasn’t them that was on the receiving end of their anger.

Several sets of eyes narrowed as Asim laughed at something that Dionysus had said, they weren’t close enough to hear what was being said but they could see what was going on almost perfectly, almost because the vines that were in the vineyard seemed to be enjoying destroying their view of what was going on. Never mind the fact that they shouldn’t be spying on Asim in the first place, what they needed was a way to get closer so the could hear what was being said.

Asim and Dionysus were walking around the vineyard Dionysus telling Asim what each grape was, while he knew that the other couldn’t really understand what he was saying it was nice to have someone to talk to, many of the others just merely passed him off. It was why he had stopped trying with them, why he had stopped trying to be a family member. He was tired of rejection, he was tired of being pushed to the side.

“Asim.”

The two of them turned around and came face to face with both Poseidon and Hades, neither of them looked very happy with who he was spending time with. Still Asim had never been one to back down and he wasn’t going to start now, not when he was coming to know the other God.

“Hades and Poseidon, what can we do for you?”

What can we do for you? It was not missed the way that he had said we, it was clear to everyone that he was going to include Dionysus in this whether they liked it or not and one thing everyone knew about Asim he was stubborn. But then again all of the Egyptian Gods were stubborn and wouldn’t budge when it came to either their domains or people who they cared about and it was clear that Dionysus was quickly gaining a place with the other God, something that many of the others didn’t like. However it didn’t matter to Asim whether they liked it or not, he was not going to back down or change his mind, Dionysus was going to stay with him and no one, not even Hades and Poseidon were going to change his mind!  

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wasn’t sure where they were and he knew that the others had something up their sleeves, it was hard not to notice what was going on. Still he was going to try and enjoy himself, no matter what would happen, well he hoped that he would enjoy himself. The way that Hades and Poseidon were glaring at Dionysus was making him worried for the other God, mainly because he knew of their reputation. Still he was happy that they were not fighting the moment that they did begin to fight was the moment that he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer- Do not own anything! Do not make money off this story!!
> 
> Authors note- This story will touch a few subjects that many of you will go ewwww at, however it cannot be helped. Not sure if there will be a religious undertone. So please if you feel as if this isn't your cup of tea or it offends someone then don't read it. Now in Greek and Roman mythology there was a lot of inbreeding and other things, such as brothers and sisters having sex. There will also be traces of Norse and Egyptian mythology as well.
> 
> Some of you may not like it and may find it offensive so if you do then please don't read. Once again if there is anything that offends you, makes you upset or you don't like then please do not READ!!!!

It was a stand off something that many of them found funny, it was clear that Asim was not going to move on this. Dionysus watched the three of the glare at each other, he like everyone else knew the power that the other two Gods wielded and he didn’t want that directed at him, it also didn’t help that Hades was the eldest male God either, if there was anyone that he didn’t want to upset it was him.

Either Asim didn’t get the message or he simply didn’t care, his emerald green eyes were narrowed as he looked at the other God, it was clear that he wasn’t going to be moving anytime soon. Something that most of the other Gods would have done by now, especially with the combined wrath of both Poseidon and Hades, but it looked like Asim was once again different from other Gods.

“If you have something to say then say it.”

The other three jerked back in slight shock, Asim was normally mild mannered and calm, he didn’t go out of his way to anger the other Gods nor did he go out of his way to annoy them. Still the undertone of steel told them to tread very carefully, it looked like they were seeing another side to him one they didn’t know if they liked or not.

“We were wondering if you would like to accompany us.”

Here Poseidon gestured to him and Hades, by this point most of the other Gods and Goddess were watching the little scene, but that didn’t mean that they were alone in watching the scene. The Egyptians had also came out to see what was going on and they found Asim in the middle of it, something that amused them to no end, after all they had raised Asim so they knew exactly what he was like.

“Is Dionysus invited?”

Loki had to stifle a laugh as he looked at the slightly shocked look of the other Gods, Loki really hoped that they didn’t believe that  Asim would simply roll over, he was one of the most stubborn Gods there was and that was saying something.

“If he wishes to come.”

He may dislike them at the moment, but Loki could give them points for taking the diplomatic route, not only would it get them some points with Asim it would also cause his temper to ease up slightly the best way to be with him.

“Shall we then?”

They watched as the other Gods left the garden and the rest of them left the area, it was clear that there wasn’t going to be a fight and that had left some of them disappointed while others were relieved. Still a fight had been stopped at that was one of the main things, that many of them had been worried about. But it looked like they hadn’t needed to worry.

Loki was both happy and annoyed, hall hadn’t forgiven happy because his younger brother had not gotten into a fight which he had been fearing, annoyed because now he was with the other Gods and he didn’t know what they were going to do to him. He still hadn't forgiven Hades and Poseidon for kissing Asim, and he knew that it would take a long time before he would be able to.

After all they were trying to steal his younger brother’s innocence, which was strange considering that Hermes was the God of thieves. Loki felt  warm hand on his shoulder he turned slightly and looked at Ptah the other God looked amused and disgruntled at the same time, something that he had yet to master.

“Shall we go?”

Loki nodded his head, as soon as the two of them had moved away Osiris came and looped his arm through Ptah’s the other God merely smiled at his lovers antics, the two of them had not been able to spend time with one and other with what was going on. And it wasn’t like they could spend time together when Asim wasn’t on Olympus either, they were worried about him mainly because they knew what the other Gods wanted to do to their son.

Ptah and Osiris led Loki back to their room, once they were inside Loki found himself sitting on their bed, he didn’t want to think about what they had been doing on this bed either. It wasn’t like he could move there wasn’t anywhere else he could sit, a small shiver run down his spine as he tried to keep his mind off what had been going on in the bed.

“How are you?”

Loki looked at Osiris and tilted his head to the side.

“Happy and angry at the same time.”

Ptah gave a choked off laugh as he looked at the other God.

“We know how that feels, but we all knew that one day Asim would find someone.”

Loki snorted and shook his head.

“Yes someone not a army of horny Greek Gods that want to get into his pants.”

The other two Gods nodded their heads at that, they knew what the other was going through mainly because they were going through the same thing and it was very clear that the other Gods weren’t going to stop anytime soon.

“Have you spoke to Asim lately?”

Loki shook his head, and rested his chin on his hand. Ptah and Osiris came and sat next to him.

“I haven’t had time to, anytime I go to talk to him he is busy. But half of the time it is either Poseidon or Hades stealing him away and we all know why.”

The other two Gods laughed at that, they knew that Loki had taken to tricking the other Gods, sometimes he would place a spell on the bath water and whoever entered it would turn blue or pink, it had been very amusing to see. Osiris wrapped an arm around Loki’s shoulder and pulled the younger God to his chest.

“What?”

Before he could say anything else Ptah had moved forwards so he was resting in-between Loki’s legs he captured the younger Gods face with his hands and kissed him. Loki jumped slightly as he felt the warm lips of Ptah meet his own, he moaned when Osiris began kissing his neck. When Ptah pulled back Loki’s face was flushed and there was red marks littering his neck, his pupils were blown wide with lust as he looked at them.

“Why?”

Osiris chuckled and bit down on Loki’s neck, he enjoyed the way that the younger God arched.

“Why? That is both simple and complicated, simple because after so long we have fallen in love with you. Complicated because everything that you do makes us smile, from the way that you pull tricks on people to way that you make Asim smile.”

A small whimper left his lips as both Ptah and Osiris both sucked on his neck, the small red marks had became love bites as the two Gods continued to shower Loki with kisses.

“We are not the Greeks or the Norse, we won't throw you away. We will never get bored of you and nor will we ever harm you unless you ask for it.”

A set of hands roamed over his chest, his clothes felt restricting as Osiris continued to kiss his neck, Ptah slowly began opening up his shirt and revealed the pale milky white skin of Loki’s chest.

“We want you Loki, we have wanted you since we first laid eyes on you.”

Loki whimpered as Ptah began nipping his chest, he could feel the other’s teeth grazing his skin, he felt far too warm. Why was it so warm? The other two Gods pulled back for a moment and looked at Loki, his neck was covered in love bites some small and some big, his chest was heaving as he tried to calm his heart rate down. His breath was coming out in pants and his chest was covered in small bites off Ptah, to them he looked delicious and they wanted to devour him.

“Why now?”

They looked down at Loki who was slowly gaining control of his body, and mind from the looks of things. Still they would answer his questions then they weren’t going to let him leave this bed, not when they now had him after wanting him for so long.

“The Greeks.”

Loki raised a dark eyebrow as he looked at them, Ptah chuckled and pulled Loki between him and Osiris the other God wrapping an arm around him.

“Excuse me.”

The two Gods made sure that Loki was settled in-between them and couldn’t escape, they weren’t going to let him get away now that they had him. Even if he some how did manage to get away they would chase him down, after all the little serpent was theirs and no one else’s.

“The Greeks showed us that if you want something then get it.”

Ptah pulled the duvet over the three of them and wrapped his arms around Loki while Osiris did the same, neither God was going to let go and Loki really didn’t have much of a choice either. The younger God grumbled but found that he enjoyed the body heat of the other two Gods, it felt strange as he had only ever shared a bed with Asim and that was mainly because of nightmares that the two of them had.

Loki found that his eyes were closing without his consent and soon he had drifted off, Ptah and Osiris grinned at each other before the two of them followed Loki’s example and fell asleep.

~~~~ Asim ~~~~

He wasn’t sure where they were and he knew that the others had something up their sleeves, it was hard not to notice what was going on. Still he was going to try and enjoy himself, no matter what would happen, well he hoped that he would enjoy himself. The way that Hades and Poseidon were glaring at Dionysus was making him worried for the other God, mainly because he knew of their reputation. Still he was happy that they were not fighting the moment that they did begin to fight was the moment that he left.

“What do you think?”

Asim looked around and found that they were near a waterfall, it was something that he had rarely saw mainly because he lived in Egypt and that was covered in nothing but sand. It also made living there difficult as sand was hard to get out of certain places, it was also hard to bathe as well. But that was because water was precious and people chose not to waste it on things such as bathing, it was something that Asim had picked up.

“It’s beautiful.”  

Asim took a step forwards and smiled as he felt a cool breeze blow across his face, he closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling for a moment. While he had his eyes closed both Poseidon and Hades turned and glared at Dionysus who had been watching Asim with a small soft smile on his face, it was clear that he liked Asim but they weren’t going to allow him any leeway. Not when they didn’t know just whose side he was on. Asim opened his eyes and smiled as he looked around he removed his sandals and smiled as he felt the grass in-between his toes.

“How long are we here for?”

He looked at the three of them with sparkling green eyes as he relished in the coolness of the place, it was very rare that he could enjoy something like this. It was rare that he was able to relax not when his duties caused him to be all over time and the world, he would often go several years without taking a break something that many others frowned at because even though he was a God and had been for sometime he could still become exhausted.

“All day.”

Asim smiled and began running towards the water, he wanted to swim it had been a very long time since he had been able to swim the last time he had done so was nearly ten years ago, a blink of an eye to many Gods but to Asim it felt long much, much longer. Asim quickly stripped off before he jumped into the cold water, he enjoyed the feel of it against his skin and how he felt cool, he turned and looked at them.

“Coming in?”

Dionysus shook his head.

“Swimming is not my area of expertise, however I will be quote happy to watch you.”

A deep blush appeared on his cheeks as he mock glared at the other God.

“You’re a pervert you know that.”

Dionysus smiled at him.

“I never claimed I wasn’t.”

Asim shook his head and knew that he had been beat before he turned and looked at the other two Gods only to find that Poseidon was already getting into the water and Hades was sat on a rock near by, Asim looked at Poseidon before he splashed the other God causing Poseidon to gape at him.

“You look like a drowned rat.”

Before anything could be said Asim found himself splashed and he turned and looked at Poseidon who was grinning at him, the two of them looked at each other before they began splashing one and other. Water went flying everywhere as the two of them managed to get everything else wet.

“Watch it!”

Asim stuck his tongue out at Dionysus before he splashed him again, grinning as the other God narrowed his eyes at him.

“Don’t even think about it.”

The grin on Asim’s face got bigger as he splashed Dionysus while Poseidon got Hades, soon the four of them were wet even Poseidon who didn’t think it was far that he would be the only one dry and red in the face, however that didn’t wipe the smiles of their faces as they fell onto the grass panting as if they had been running several miles. Asim propped himself up on his elbow and looked at them.

“Thank you for this.”

Dionysus looked at him with confusion written on his face.

“Why? It wasn’t me that had planned this.”

Asim shook his head and looked at him.

“True but you didn’t have to join in with what we were doing yet you did, so thank you for that. Today has been one of the best days of my life.”

There was a hint of sadness in that, something that they didn’t like. Asim was very tight lipped about his life before he became a God and they couldn’t get any information out of him, they knew that they wouldn’t like what they would find and they knew that it could possibly cause them to lose their tempers still they wished that he would share something with them, that he would open up to them.

But they knew that they would have to take it slow, that they would have to show Asim that he could trust them. That they weren’t going to go away or leave him, however like most things they knew that it was going to take time, time was something that they had and something that they could stand to waste as it were, there were very few things that could hold their attention for long and this was something that was going to hold their attention. They had no doubt that they would argue and fight and end up not speaking to each other.

But they knew that they would have to be careful, Asim was so fragile at times that it scared them, they knew that each God and Goddess was different and they knew that each person reacts differently but they didn't want Asim to think that they were going to leave him, that they would leave him behind. Because whether or not he knew it Asim held their hearts in his hand, those hands that looked small and fragile, those hands that could deceive them and end up breaking their hearts, but they knew deep down that Asim would never do that that he didn’t have the heart to do something like that still for now they would continue getting to know him, it would take time but time was something that they had a lot of.

 


End file.
